Dawn of the Akatsuki
by Cataclyptic
Summary: Naruto continues to pursue Sasuke. But what he doesnt know is that Akatsuki is hunting him actively now, they are now close to total world domination. Alliences are being broken, Love begins to show its face in Konoha,and Pien plots to rule the earth.
1. Chess

Important A/n: this story takes place in pt 2 of naruto. So you may not understand it if you have not read about it.

* * *

Part One: Retrieving Sasuke

* * *

It was sunset. The perfect time you expect for something to appear from the shadows and scare you to death. Which is what Pien was doing right now. Well, not exactly. To be more precise, he was staring into the slowly moving sun, unblinking on the edge of a cliff. Waiting. Soon, his patience paid off. As the last of the sun disappeared down the horizon, a figure appeared behind him.

"You're late…" Pien stated without turning around. The figure stood up.

"What can I say? I had difficulty getting here." Tobi said, shrugging his arms.

"Mm." Pein replied. Then, he slowly turned around to face a swirling orange mask.

"The members are getting suspicious. Especially Zetsu." Tobi cocked his head. "They haven't seen 'Tobi' in awhile." Tobi understood.

"Tell them I'm missing right now." It was more of a command than a request. Pein hated it when Tobi 'Madara' did this. Recently, 'Madara' had gotten this annoying idea that HE was the leader of Akatsuki. Pein was the one who recruited the members. And Pein was the one who set up a guaranteed three step process to world domination. And then along came Tobi who claimed that he was the infamous 'Madara Uchiha' and started giving Pein orders on how to run HIS Akatsuki.

"The six- tailed shadow panther has been captured." That broke Pein's trail of thought.

"You know what to do now…" Pein looked at Tobi's eye.

"I know." He stated firmly. "But why should I capture the Kyuubi myself when I have easier methods to do it?" He said to Tobi. Tobi shifted a little.

"Because right now, failure is the last thing we need when we are this close to world domination." Pein was slightly confused.

"This is only step one of the three step plan. There are still two steps left." Tobi sat down.

"Ah, but remember what I said about the true power of the sharingan?" Pein sighed. Here he went on again about the sharingan again. He always babbled like this.

"And what exactly would that be?" Pein asked. Tobi did not reply. Instead, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a chess board. He set it on the floor and motioned for Pein to sit down. Amused, he sat at the opposite side of the board. Tobi reached inside his cloak again and pulled out two kings and one queen. He set a king and a queen on his side and the other king on Pein's side.

"Now…" Tobi began. "These pieces are a representation of us." Tobi motioned to the two pieces on his side.

"And this piece is what we must conquer." Tobi pointed to the one on Pein's side.

"Who's who?" Pein questioned, staring at the board.

"I am the king and you the queen." Tobi plainly stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Why am I the queen?" Pein asked slightly annoyed.

"Because you are very powerful, yet cannot take out the other king by yourself. And I am the king because, though I am weak, you cannot survive without me." "And these…" Tobi placed nine pawns on his side "Are the Akatsuki members." Pein looked at the nine pawns on the table. Then, his attention shifted to the king on his side.

"Who is this then?" Pein pointed to his king. Tobi shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious? What are we setting to conquer? The world obviously! However…" Tobi again reached inside his cloak and Pein was surprised to see him pull out ten queens and place them on Pein's side.

"…the world has many powerful forces on its side." Then Tobi took Pein's pieces and took out some of the pawns on his side. Soon, there were only four remaining. Pein understood as there were only four members of Akatsuki left. Excluding Himself and Tobi. Tobi looked at Pein.

"Excuse me one moment…" Tobi went behind a tree, and ripped off one of its branches. Then he hit himself so hard with it that it broke. He muttered 'shut up' then went back to Pein. Pein was slightly surprised at this. Tobi noticed and said

"It's nothing. Anyway, you asked me what the true power of the sharingan was." Tobi raised his fist.

"We will say that my hand is the true power of the sharigan. Would you like to see what it does?" Pein nodded his head. With one swift motion, Tobi knocked all of Peins pieces off the board with his hand.

"You cheated." Pein stated. Tobi rose up.

"Life isn't fair. Get used to it. Now, I must be on my way. You can do whatever you want to capture the Kyuubi, but I warn you that your methods will fail…" As Tobi was about to disappear, Pein stopped him.

"Before you leave I wanted to ask you something." Tobi turned around.

"Where does my sister fit into all of this?" Tobi went back to the chess board.

"Your sister would be a pawn." Tobi said.

"And why would that be?" Pein asked. Tobi moved the piece representing Kazumi to the other side.

"Because when pawns move to the other side, the gain the ability to transform into another, more powerful piece." Tobi grabbed the piece and squeezed it in his hand.

"…Including my hand." Tobi opened his palm and, instead of a chess piece, there was a miniature version of his hand. He threw it at Pein who caught it. Tobi again walked away.

"Answer me one last question." Pein commanded. Tobi stopped walking. "Are you Madara Uchiha or Tobi?" Tobi did not even turn around.

"I'd say that for right now…" Tobi then turned his head a full 180 degrees to face a shocked Pein.

"I'm **Both**."

Tobi disappeared into the shadows._

* * *

_

_On the next chapter..._

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!


	2. Two Tales

The sun rose slowly as Pein stood gazing down on top of a cliff. Suddenly, a small rumbling sound caught Peins attention. He turned around. Slowly, a Venus flytrap rose from beneath the ground. It opened up to reveal Zetsu.

"Merry Christmas…" Zetsu said as he threw something at Pein. Pein caught it.

"It's not Christmas, Zetsu." Pein said. He opened his palm to reveal two near identical rings.

"Hidan and Kakazu's rings…" Pein murmured. Zetsu smiled.

"By the way, Hidan says that once he gets his body back, He'll kill you." Pein put the rings in his uniform pocket.

"Now we need only Orochimaru's and we have all ten."

"About that…" Zetsu said. Peins attention gazed to his white and black face.

"As soon as I heard he was dead, I rushed over to get his ring. However, when I got there, his carcass did not contain it whatsoever…"

"Are you completely sure?" Pein asked.

"I ate his body. I would have known by now. Although... only half of Orochimaru's body was intact, which has led me to believ someone has stolen the other half ..." Pein nodded. Then he returned his gazing downward at the cliff. Zetsu joined him.

"Isn't the Kyuubi kid down there?" Zetsu asked staring at the distant forest. Pein nodded his head up and down.

"He and the pink haired girl are closing in on Itachi and Kisame." Zetsu looked confused.

"Does that worry you?"

"It would not, except that Sasuke and his team are closing in as well. And they have Jugo. I do not want to lose more members."

"Shall I fetch them?"

"Yes. And do it quickly, I have a plan to capture the nine tailed fox." Zetsu began to walk away when he stopped and said

"Before I forget… one of my apprentices's sought to join Akatsuki. So I gave him a test to bring me the head of the Raikage. If he succeeds, please let him join." The leader turned to Zetsu.

"We shall see…" Zetsu shrugged and then burrowed his way into the ground to fetch Itachi and Kisame. The leader continued to stare down.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"For the thousandth time- NO!!"

"C'mon…" Naruto sighed. They had been on Sasuke's trail forever. They had even found a shredding of Itachi's cloak, so they had to be close now. But no. They weren't. The forest they were in seemed like it could go on forever. And he was so bored. They walked onwards for awhile, and then remembered something to ask Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, could you check me real quick to see if I'm carrying disease's?"

"What makes you think you have a disease?" Sakura asked.

"Well, remember when we left to go search for Sasuke in this forest…"

* * *

_flashback..._

"Goodbye Naruto, Sakura." Shino waved. He and the rest of team 8 were there to say goodbye to naruto, Sakura and pakkun. Except Hinata wasn't there yet.

"Yeah, bye Naruto…" Kiba said with some anger behind his voice. Kiba was acting like a real jerk to Naruto for some reason lately. Suddenly, Hinata came running forward and raised her hand.

"G-goodbye Naruto-kun" Naruto slapped her a high five.

_Naruto slapped me a high five! _Hinata thought. Then she fainted from shock.

_end flashback_

* * *

"Yeah, what about it?" Sakura asked. Naruto said grimly

"I think I may have transmuted some kind of deadly disease to Hinata when I gave her that high-five… I feel really bad about it…" Sakura burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU THINK YOU GAVE HER A DISEASE!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"What! What REALLY happened then if you're so smart!!" Sakura stopped laughing a little.

"Oh Naruto… you are so dense…" Naruto got real angry.

"OH YEAH?? What's that supposed to mean!!" Sakura decided to make this easy for him.

"Naruto, haven't you noticed that whenever Hinata gets close to you, she blushes uncontrollably or faints?" Naruto thought for a second.

"Yeah…"

"And the fact that she talks about you all the time?"

"Yeah…"

"And whenever she tries to talk to you, she stutters?"

"Yeah…"

"So have you finally figured it out?" Naruto thought this one out. He considered all possibilities and thought about everything to match the data he was given. Then, he had an answer.

"OH MY GOSH!! HINATA MUST BE- ALLERGIC TO ME!!" Sakura smacked Naruto to the ground.

"No you dolt! She has a crush on you!!"

"HINATA HAS A CRUSH ON ME!?" Naruto gasped.

"DOY!! It is sooo obvious!!" Sakura replied.

"Wow…" Naruto said "I thought she had a crush on Kiba."

"Why Kiba?" she asked.

"Dunno… but man, this rocks! A girl actually likes me!"

"You're taking this well." Sakura remarked.

"Yep! Maybe I'll ask her on a date, since she wanted me to go on one with her since forever!" As Naruto grinned thinking about the future, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But she said to herself that it was because Naruto had found the girl of his dreams, and Sakura hadn't yet. But when Sasuke came back to Konoha…

"Stop." Pakkun spoke. Naruto and Sakura stopped their daydreaming.

"I smell Itachi, and he's really close. Can't be more than a hundred yards away."

* * *

"Stop." Karin motioned to the group. "I sense Itachi, Can't be more than a hundred yards away." Sasuke stepped forward.

"Are you sure?"

"I sense very little presence of him, but I think it's because he used some sort of chakra blocking jutsu or something." Sasuke turned to his team.

"Prepare for battle." He said sternly.

"I will not fight. I don't want to hurt anyone." Jugo immediately answered

"Uh, Jugo, that's kinda what we're trying to do to Itachi." Suigetsu said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Jugo repeated.

"I'm not much of a fighter…" Karin said. "I'll stay with Jugo, just in case he goes berserk." Sasuke turned to Suigetsu, his last hope.

"Itachi is probably with Kisame, and I want his sword. So don't get in my way." Sasuke smiled and drew out his sword.

"Okay." Sasuke said to Suigetsu "We attack in 3…2…1…"

* * *

"Ready Sakura?" Naruto asked

"Ready!" Sakura said, putting her gloves on.

"Okay then on 3…2…1…"

"GO!!" both teams shouted and jumped into the clearing in front of them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned

"Sasuke?" Naruto said. The teams stared at each other.

"KARIN! You said Itachi was here!" Karin came out meekly.

"I-I thought I sensed a little of his chakra…" Sasuke then noticed a piece of Itachi's cloth next to Pakkun. _Itachi must've been here…_ Sasuke thought. Sudenly, Naruto called out Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You're coming back to Konoha even if I have to split your spine!!" Sasuke lifted his blade and smiled.

"You wish, Baka!" The two teams leapt at each other. Neither team noticed a six starred seal on the ground…

* * *

Zetsu burst out of the ground, quickly followed by Itachi and Kisame. The leader acknowledged their presence by looking at them.

"So that's what his face looks like…" Kisame muttered. Itachi ignored this.

"Why have you brought us here, leader?" The leader answered by summoning the statue. A moment of confusion followed.

"Uh, Leader, we don't have a tailed beast." Kisame noted.

"I know that Kisame. You are not going to seal a beast; you are going to _release_ one." Kisame and Itachi's eyes widened, but were soon replaced by a look of confidence.

"Release one… to capture the kyuubi kid?" Itachi murmured.

"So, how do we release a tailed beast leader?" The leader looked at the statue.

"It is actually a relatively simple process compared to sealing the beast. It will only take a half hour or so." Pein pointed to Zetsu.

"First of all, did you plant the six star seal on the ground, Zetsu?" Zetsu nodded. He turned back to Itachi and Kisame.

"The process is somewhat similar to a summoning jutsu. First, you stand on the finger in accordance with your ring, as always. Then, one of you must remove the bit in the statue's mouth. Once you have done that, You use this jutsu encased within this scroll." Pein handed Itachi a scroll with a red ribbon tying it together.

"If you did the previous steps successfully, the pupils on the statue will appear, and then you simply select the pupil that corresponds with the beast you want to release, poke it, and it will appear on top of the six starred seal." The leader bowed to them, signaling he was going.

"A piece of advice… after you release the beast, you have to perform the three day sealing ritual again. So I would advise you not to release any of the upper- tailed beast's." Pein vanished.

Kisame and Itachi hopped on their corresponding fingers.

"I have memorized the jutsu, so we can begin immediately." Itachi said. Kisame nodded and stepped off his finger for a moment and removed the bit in the statues mouth. A thin cloud of what appeared to be chakra oozed out, then disappeared. Itachi immediately performed what seemed to be 15 hand seals then said

"Release seal: Nine tailed dragon judgement!" Nine dragon heads appeared out of nowhere, then disappeared without a trace. Itachi and Kisame looked. They saw that eight of pupils had opened.

"Which one should we release, Kisame?" Kisame, who was closest to the statue, stared to decide.

"Well, the leader said not to release any high tailed beasts…" then Kisame smiled

"So how about this one…" Kisame pressed one of the pupils…

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were equally tired, both huffing and puffing. They had been brawling hard.

"It that all you got… dobe!" Naruto said.

"No way! Baka!" Sasuke replied bitterly. The two leapt at each other aiming their punches, when a puff of white smoke separated them and sent them flying. A monstrous figure had appeared on top od the six starred seal…

"What the…?" Sakura said aloud, her fight with Suigetsu on pause.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!" Naruto screamed.

He saw a gigantic monster, in the shape of a cat. It had two tails, and it was on fire. Oh, and it also said

"_I WILL KILL YOU ALL!! __HSSSSSSS!!"_

* * *

_On the next chapter…_

_"FIRE STYLE!__ SUNFLARE SPREAD!!_


	3. The unlikely team

_HSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"_the creature said once more.

"Sakura, what is that thing?" Naruto whispered, careful not to catch its attention. Sakura studied the beast: it was a giant cat like creature, black like ash, appeared to generate heat from its body, and it had twin tails…

"I think it's the two tailed beast!" Sakura whispered back.

"Damn…" Naruto said. Thankfully, the two tailed beast had not moved yet. It seemed to be enjoying its freedom. _I thought that beast was captured by Akatsuki…_ Sakura thought. Then she noticed that there was chain like hand cuffs around its legs._ WHOA!_ She thought.

The beast was very quiet. It knew there were about five or so people around its legs. But it didn't want to eat them. Too few. Plus, Itachi could be nearby… The beast scanned the horizon and saw nothing Satisfied, it spied a nearby village across the woods.

"_MMMMM!!!__ LUNCH!!!"_ it began to walk towards the village.

"It's moving!!!" Naruto said. Then he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You need to help us!!!" Naruto pleaded desperately.

"Get real." Suigetsu interrupted. "We're getting out of here ASAP, right Sasuke?" Sasuke remained quiet in thought. Then he announced

"I don't feel like killing anyone but Itachi and Naruto." Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo began to walk away. But Sasuke stopped them.

"But I also don't feel like seeing people getting killed for no particular reason." Sakura smiled with hope.

"But mark my words Naruto. The second we defeat this pathetic excuse for an animal, _I will kill you._" Sakura's smile disappeared and Naruto nodded. Sasuke continued speaking just as his level one cursed seal took shape.

"I say that if we go for its legs, it shouldn't be able to see us, and it wouldn't be able to move." Wordlessly, the whole team (excluding Karin and Jugo) ran after the beast. In minutes, they caught up with its lumbering form.

"Chidori current!" A blade about a meter in length shot from Sasuke's hand. Sasuke ran up and delivered a high speed slash to the creature's leg.

"_HSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!__ WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?" _the Nekomanta turned down to face-

"_MICE????"_

"NO!!!! We're people!!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_HSSSSS!!!__ I DON'T CARE!!! YOU LOOK SMALL ENOUGH TO BE MICE!!! NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY! OR I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"Well you can't just go kill that village!" Sakura retorted. She built up chakra in her palm and punched the beast, which sent it flying a couple of feet.

"Wow. And I was about to fight her. She's strong!" Suigetsu remarked.

"You have no idea…" Sakura smirked. Naruto took this opportunity to launch himself at the beast and throw some kunai at it. The beast swiped the kunai with its hand and with the other, Naruto.

"What an idiot!" Karin scowled from the distance.

"You have no idea…" Sasuke said.

_"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!! HSSSSS!!!" _the nekomanta raised its front paws

"_FIRE STYLE! PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU!"_ A bunch of human sized fire balls went flying towards the group.

"Crap!" Sasuke cursed as he dodged the seemingly endless barrage of fire balls. The others weren't having much luck either. Finally, after it was over, they inspected themselves. A few burn marks from getting too close, but nothing that harmful. Naruto however was unscathed…

"What the-?" Sasuke stared from the distance. _How can that __Baka__ be unharmed by that?_

_"HSSS!!!__ FIRE STYLE! __GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!!!"_

Now, normally, this jutsu creates a gigantic fireball about the size of the person using it. But since the tailed beast is about a hundred feet high… well I believe you get the point.

"Oh no…" Suigetsu managed to say before the ginourmous fireball was launched towards their vicinity. It was so big, that it scorched the ground below. Sasuke and Suigetsu barely (with barely emphasized greatly) Dodged the attack. But Sakura was in an open position to get killed by the Giant fireball. Until Naruto came in front of her.

"Water style! Ice wall!" An ice wall rose from beneath the ground and the fireball ran straight into it., but, thanks to Naruto's amazing chakra, the wall stood firm until the fireball passed. When the fireball passed, Naruto removed the wall.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said.

"No problem, Sakura-chan!" Naruto blushed. Sasuke didn't know whether to be pleased or displeased.

"So that's how he avoided the attacks…" Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Hey Baka, where'd you learn that?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunade baa-chan! I wanted to keep it a secret do that I could beat you, but I guess its not so much of a secret anymore…" Sasuke stared a little bit then turned his attention back to the beast, who was preparing another attack.

"_FIRE STYLE! __SUNFLARE SPREAD!"_ Flames erupted from every pore of its body and they quickly turned into a tidal wave. Everyone his behind Naruto's ice wall. The wave of magma fell down upon the group. Thinking quickly, Sakura knocked down the ice wall. Realizing what she was doing, all the nin's jumped on it as the ice floated on top of the magma.

"Crud. This ice sheet won't last long!" Naruto said, the ice already dissolving from the magma underneath.

_HSSS!!! __OH NO YOU DON'T!!"_The beast, unaffected by the lava ran towards the ninja's. It slammed its paw on the ice and quickly, they all jumped as it struck.

"Water style- Ice wall!" Naruto said. Another ice wall appeared on the magma below the leaping ninjas. The landed safely on top of it.

"Hey dobe, I've got an idea…" Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke began listening.

"Maybe I could transfer all of my chakra into you and you could use a mega sized Chidori current to kill the beast." Sasuke pondered this.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Sasuke admitted. "Just one problem, it would take a while to transfer all that chakra… we'd need some sort of distraction…"

"How 'bout a shadow clone?" Naruto suggested.

"Okay." _This plan is turning out good. __In more ways than one…_ Sasuke thought. Naruto was about to make a hand sign when suddenly-

"GRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jugo burst from the shadows, cursed seal and all, leapt on the Iceberg that Naruto and Sasuke was standing on, and started to hit the Nekomanta in random multiple punches of fury. Sasuke and Naruto blinked.

"Well, that works too…" Sasuke murmured. Naruto placed his hand upon Sasuke and began to transfer chakra. While Jugo distracted the Nekomanta, Sasuke became supercharged with power, Courtesy of Naruto. Now brimming with power, Sasuke released the Chidori.

"Chidori current!" A blade as wide as five men and a hundred feet high shot upwards from Sasuke's palm. And slowly, He brought it down. The Nekomanta never saw it slam into him.

The Chidori current not only slammed into the beast, but everything between Sasuke and the beast. It got crunched and electrified at the same time. Naruto smiled at their achievement.

"We did it Sasuke! We did-

Sasuke stabbed Naruto in the chest with a kunai. Naruto became unconscious as a pink haired kuoinchi looked upon the scene with tears in her eyes.

* * *

A/N Here is a list of the known tailed beast captured by Akatsuki: 

_one tailed beast _

Creature: Raccoon-dog

Special Ability: Wind spheres

_two tailed beast_

Creature: Cat

Special ability: Controlling and creating fire

_three tailed beast_

Creature: Kappa

Special ability: Unknown. Presumed to be Water manipulation.

_four tailed beast_

Creature: unknown

Special ability: Elemental jutsu's

_five tailed beast_

Creature: Unknown

Special ability: Unknown

_six tailed beast_

Creature: Panther

Special ability: Shadow jutsu's

_seven tailed beast_

Creature: Unknown. Rumored to be a dog…

Special ability: Unknown. Rumored to be ice…

_eight tailed beast_

Creature: Unknown

Special ability: Unknown. Said to be able to withstand any attack…

Review please!


	4. The Meeting

_The Hokage's office._

Tsunade scanned the room. All of the members were almost here. There was of course, Shizune, right by her side with her pet pig, and Jiraya who was sitting in the corner, editing his newest volume, _Icha__Icha__ Retribution_. Ibiki was standing about, muttering to himself and numerous guards were around the room. All were waiting for Kakashi.

"Why the heck does he have to be so late…" Tsunade said angrily.

"Fear not! For I am already here!" Kakashi poofed into the room. "Quite good timing if I do say so myself!"

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING MORE THAN AN HOUR!" Tsunade screamed.

"Geez!" Kakashi said as he sat down next to the table. The others sat down too. Tsunade, who was already sitting down to begin with, began to speak.

"Jiraya, have your sources indicated the status of Amegakure?"

"Yes. My spies say that Amegakure is in a civil war. The sides are unknown but one side seems to be lead by someone named 'Pein'." Tsunade nodded. Jiraya shifted uneasily, as if he remembered something.

"Anything else?"

"The Akatsuki seems to have captured the six tailed beast."

"Hmm. Ibiki, what do you make of this?" Ibiki paused before speaking.

"I believe that the Uzumaki boy is in trouble." Tsunade nodded again.

"Naruto has gone off on a mission to find Sasuke without my permission. His whereabouts are unknown. The idiot."

"The ignorance of youth." Ibiki piped in.

"Oh, Naruto will be fine." Kakashi interrupted. "He has matured greatly over the years and is an extraordinary ninja. Plus, he's with Sakura and Pakun."

"Yes, but Kakashi, that's not the poin-

Tsunade paused. "Say, Aren't you the only one who can summon Pakkun…" Kakashi smiled and tried to look innocent.

"BAKA!!" Tsunade said. Suddenly, one of the guards shifted.

"Tsunade- sama, there is something coming our way!"

"Wha-?"

"Wait! It just moved closer! It's coming right at us!!"

"I thought this might happen… We've been discovered!" Tsunade stood up. "Ninja's, into position! We are most likely dealing with Akatsuki!!" the Nin's instantly reacted, each grabbing weapons and getting into fighting a stance.

"Tsunade-sama- It's here! In this room!" the lights dimmed out. Tsunade, with her Kunai ready, looked about the room to try and indicate some sort of movement. She found it as it grabbed Kakashi by the neck.

"If any of you move, I kill kakashi." The figure stated. He wore a deep purple cloak and a black mask that covered every feature save his eyes. "Even if you twitch, I will not hesitate to crush his neck." Tsunade grimaced. This stranger was good.

"Now, I am going to ask some questions. I want only for Tsunade to answer them. Nod your heads if you understand." They all nodded in unison.

"Good. Okay, question one… Why do you have hemophobia?"

"Because my boyfriend, Dan and my brother, Nawaki." Tsunade said with sadness in her heart.

"Okay, Question two… If I told you that I killed both of them, how would you react?" Tsunade's heart skipped a beat.

"Did you really do that?" Tsunade said bitterly, anger rising from up inside her.

"Answer the question." The figure said from beneath his black mask.

"I would rip out your innards while you were still alive and torment you in the worst possible way I could!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Hmm… Question three… what is my name?" Tsunade was taken aback. How was she supposed to know his name? She could only see the whites of his eyes, much less his face.

"You are Aizu, the nightmare." Ibiki said. Tsunade looked at him as if he were crazy. Aizu released Kakashi.

"Yep that's me. Long time no see eh Jiraya?"

"I'll say! Where the heck were you??" Jiraya exclaimed. Kakashi rubbed his neck.

"Sorry about that Kakashi, had to see if you all were really who you say you were. Never can be too careful."

"Oh, that's okay, I knew it was you all along." Tsunade put her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's about time you came back to Konoha!!" she said. "Speaking of which, I have a couple of questions for you…"

"As I suspected. Can I get some tea though? Haven't had any in a long time." Tsunade motioned for Shizune to get some tea. Everyone, including Aizu, sat back down at the table.

"Now it's my turn. Why have you been gone for three whole years?" Aizu sipped his tea.

"Well, first let me say that it is very hard being a spy for Akatsuki."

"Yes, that's why we sent you; for your superior sneaking abilities."

"Um, yeah about that… I got caught."

"YOU WHAT?? How the heck did that happen?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"The Akatsuki member Tobi managed to figure out that my squirrel was holding a camera and traced its steps back to me."

"A squirrel?"

"I thought no one would suspect…"

"So you've been prisoner for Akatsuki for three whole years??" Jiraya murmured.

"Naw. But when they figured out I was a spy, relaying information back to Konoha for years, they were pretty pissed. I've been evading them these past two years."

"Wait, two years?"

"I spent the last year training."

"YOU DIDN'T COME TO US BECAUSE YOU HAD TRAINING TO DO?!" Tsunade roared.

"I have a good reason…"

"YEAH?!"

"If I came back, I would have had to listen to you yelling at me."

Tsunade tried very hard to resist the urge to slice his neck with the kunai she had in her hand. She barely overcame the feeling.

"Did you at least get information on Akatsuki?" Tsunade said.

"Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss…" Aizu said, eyes smiling.

"I have learned the identity of the leader. His name is Pein and he reigns from Amekagure.

"Pein… Jiraya, could that be the same Pein you mentioned?" Tsunade asked.

"It might be..." Jiraya said.

"I have even more disturbing information." Aizu said, all of attention on Jiraya. "There was one time where Itachi and Kisame came to the lair, after failing to capture Naruto some two years ago... the disturbing fact is, Pein referred to Jiraya as his mentor..."

Everyone stared at Jiraya. Jiraya closed his eyes.

"The only pupils I've ever had were the fourth Hokages team, and Naruto."

"Jiraya there was those people..." Tsunade said, flashing back to the past.

"Oh yeah! I was in Amegakure after the war, and I decided to help them recover. Along the way, I met up with... these three Amegakure orphans. thier names were Konan, Nagato and Yahiko." Jiraya said.

"I taught them the basics of Ninjutsu. after that, I left them to uncover thier own paths." Jiraya said. then he bolted upright.

"WAIT A MINUTE!! I remember something! my pupil, Nagato... when he was growing up, he always claimed that he wanted to save the world... But whenever he imagined himnself older and wiser... he reffered to himself as 'Pein. the savior of all'..." Jiraya stared, completely shocked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Pein just won the Civil war." Aizu said.

"What??" Everyone exclaimed.

"It couldn't be Nagato… he was so caring about everyone…" Jiraya murmured. "Aizu, what kind of ability did Pein use?"

"I couldn't get that information, but from what I heard from Konan, Pein unleashing his full might is without a doubt, invincible…" the group fell silent.

"Oh yeah! I saw his face as well." Aizu said from under his black mask. "He has Auburn hair, and... really wierd eyes... they're like concentric circles..."

"CONCENTRIC CIRCLES!?" Jiraya exclaimed. Everyone stared. Jiraya quickly regained his cool.

"Nope. Couldn't be Nagato." He quickly said. A silence fell with Tsunade breaking it.

"Regardless of whether this was the same Pein taught by Jiraya or not, we'd best be careful." The others nodded their heads.

"That reminds me…" Aizu spoke. "I have good news and bad news, which do you prefer to hear first?" Tsunade thought carefully.

"Bad news."

"Pein mentioned an attack on Konoha and is probably planning it as we speak."

"And the good news?"

"I believe I have found someone to help us defend from their attack…" Aizu reached from inside his cloak and pulled out a ball sized object.

"Well, Hello Hokage-sama." It said. The group was speechless.

"Sasori??" Kakashi said. The head of Sasori smiled.

"Yes. Well, some of me… only my head…"

"I know tensei-ninjutsu." Aizu said. He picked up Sasori and turned him upside down to reveal his heart inside his neck.

"See?" he put Sasori right side up on the table.

"And you did this, why?" Tsunade said as she looked angrily towards Sasori.

"Because Sasori has been wronged by the Akatsuki as well." Aizu replied. He motioned to Sasori.

"There was only one real reason that I joined the Akatsuki." Sasori explained. "They said that if I helped them capture all nine tailed beast, they would use the energy to bring my parents back to life…"

"They lied, didn't they?" Ibiki said.

"Tch. Through their teeth." Sasori said bitterly. "I offer to you my knowledge of Akatsuki as well as my services to obliterate them." Tsunade looked at Sasori hard, to determine if he was lying.

"Fine." Tsunade said.

"Good. Now, does anyone have an arm? It's very uncomfortable being surrounded by ninja's without my body…"

"Here's one; I picked it up along my way here." Aizu said, handing out a puppet arm. Sasori's head rolled and attached itself to the arm.

"Much better." Sasori began to walk away using his fingers.

Sakura: Sasuke! How could you!!


	5. Friend and Foe

It had been one hour since the meeting of the Hokages office. Part two was about to commence…

The member sat down, now full after eating a good meal and were about to hear the rest of Aizu and Sasori's story. Sasori's head was now attached to a cardboard box on wheels with the arm that Aizu had given him.

"Hey, Aizu… if you were really Sasori's apprentice, then why couldn't you build him a body?" Kakashi asked. It was Sasori who answered.

"Though Aizu was brilliant enough to learn tensei- ninjutsu… he is a complete failure at robotics." Aizu smiled guiltily from under his black mask. Suddenly, Tsunade came into the office and sat down at the table.

"I've notified our police to look up information on Pein." Tsunade turned to Aizu. "Now let's hear the rest; who are the Akatsuki members and what are their abilities?" Aizu paused for a moment before speaking.

"Right now there are six members of Akatsuki, though I believe they are recruiting a seventh… anyway, you've met two already, Kisame and Itachi so I don't think I should tell you about them." Tsunade nodded her head.

"The third member is Tobi. His abilities are unknown, though he seems to have a talent for determining an opponent's moves. He hides his face behind an orange mask, so I believe his face is the center of his jutsu's. The fourth member is Konan. She is the second founding member of Akatsuki, along with Pein. She is the only female and possesses origami like abilities. Number five is Zetsu…" Ibiki could have sworn Aizu grew bitter saying his name.

"Zetsu is third in command and serves as the hunter- nin. But I've heard he is very powerful. Due to his plant like composition, he must have some sort of plantlike abilities. The last one is Pein. His abilities…"

All of the members in the room were listening intently now.

"… are unknown." Everyone fell anime style.

"BAKA!" Tsunade screamed in Aizu's face.

"God! Let me continue!" Aizu screamed back. "Peins abilities are as of yet, unknown. He reigns from Amekagure and is the founding member of Akatsuki. He rarely shows himself, so I have little information on him. But I caught him saying this…" Aizu cleared his throat.

"By sealing all the tailed beast's, I can create a jutsu to wipe out an entire continent. By using this weapon, I can force the world into a state to where everyone will be to afraid to attack, thus ending all wars." Aizu said in a perfect imitation of Peins voice. The others were shocked to hear this news. Jiraya couldn't even speak.

On a side note, someone from Amegakure is coming to Konoha. Her name is Kazumi but I believe her to be Peins spy. She is staying at the Byako hotel." Suddenly, Aizu's eyes narrowed.

"Wait just a darn second there!" Aizu threw a kunai at Jiraya. Jiraya poofed to reveal a log.

"A substitution jutsu!" Tsunade yelled.

"Oh no… where's Jiraya!" Ibiki frowned.

"Remember what he said?" Kakashi asked. The others listened carefully. "When Aizu mentioned Pein, and his relationship to Nagato, his eyes lit up like never before." No one uttered a word.

"So… you're saying he went to Amegakure to confront Pein!?" Kakashi nodded grimly.

_

* * *

I have to know…_ Jiraya thought. He was leaping over the gates of Amegakure. _Is Nagato really behind this?_

_FLASHBACK_

"Mr. Jiraya sir?" Jiraya looked down to see an eight year old auburn haired kid.

"Why is the world so violent?" Jiraya paused.

"Well kid… the thing is, no one really knows. You see, if one power rose up then everyone wouldn't trust that power and… well basically, everybody blames everybody else for their problems, but the thing is: it never anyone's fault. Just a big misunderstanding." The Auburn kid looked up with his innocent eyes. He seemed troubled. _Poor kid…_ Jiraya thought _had to be born in a place where wars rage all the time…_ Jiraya looked to the side to see a blue haired girl and a black haired boy sparring. _And worst of all, not having the talent to perform ninjutsu…_

Jiraya's thoughts were interrupted by the kid tugging on his coat.

"Mr. Jiraya sir? If I become a good ninja, can I save the world?" Jiraya looked down and smiled.

"Well… you'd have to be pretty good to do that…"

"Yuh- huh! I'll be the best ninja ever!"

"Well Nagato, when you save the world, give me a call… and some money too! I'm broke!" Jiraya and Nagato laughed heartily.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I just don't get it… must be another Pein." Suddenly, Jiraya was shot with a Kunai. He dodged it and landed on the ground.

"Whoever you are, you'd better come out!" Silence. Then-

"Jiraya?" A blue haired girl with paper wings on her bak landed ten feet away from Jiraya. Jiraya's eyes widened.

"Konan…" He said.

"Yep, it's me alright."

"Wow. You've grown so beautiful since I last saw you. But-

Jiraya pointed to her cloak. "Why are you in Akatsuki? And who is the leader anyway?" Konan looked surprised.

"Jiraya, Jiraya… I joined because it will be the only way to save the world. I am the god's Angel. And you know who the leader is…" Jiraya began to sweat.

"Yes… its that dark brooding feeling inside you… God, and the Akatsuki leader is none other than Naga-

Jiraya punched Konan in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE UTTER THAT NAME!!" Jiraya screamed. "It cannot be Nagato!!" Konan leapt to hr feet, mused.

"Oho? So then why am I here?"

"I don't know..."

"Face it Jiraya- the former Nagato is the Akatsuki leader- Pein. And soon to be the world leader!"

"You're lying." Jiraya said fiercely.

"Suit yourself Jiraya…" Konan said as she pulled out some of her paper kunai. "In the meantime, let's fight!" six paper kunai flew towards Jiraya. Jiraya somehow caught them all.

"I don't have time for this! Take me you're your leader!"

"Sorry. Pein's busy. Had to go to Suna."

"But why?" Konan pulled out some more kunai.

"If you beat me, I might tell you…" she threw six kunai at him again, but this time Jiraya dodged- he saw the exploding tags on them.

_**BOOOMMM!!**_

Jiraya landed and looked up. Konan had sprouted paper wings and was flying above him.

"Impressive." Jiraya said.

"This is nothing. _This _is impressive!" Konan made a hand sign and she turned into many sheets of paper. As Jiraya watched, the pieces of paper turned into sharp pointy objects. Konans voice rang out.

"Origami technique: thousand needles of pain!" the needles shot towards Jiraya from all directions! Jiraya braced himself…

_**SH--ING!!**_

Konan reformed and leapt to the ground beside Jiraya, who was covered in gashes from head to toe.

"Had enough?" Jiraya winced in pain as he looked at Konan. "Heh. You're slipping sensei." Jiraya poofed to reveal a log.

"A shadow clone?" Jiraya leapt from behind Konan, grabbed her, and held a kunai to her neck.

"Now tell me where your leader is!" suddenly, Jiraya fell down. A figure stood over him holding a box.

"Thanks for the assistance, but it was unneeded, whoever you are." The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a purple haired man with a pole shaped object on his back.

"Sorry. But I had to ask you a question. Where is Zetsu?"

"Down here." The ground rumbled slightly and Zetsu burst from the ground. "What is it Ikazuchi?"

"Happy Halloween." Ikazuchi handed over the box to Zetsu.

"It's not Halloween." Zetsu opened the box to reveal a severed head.

"Hmm." Zetsu murmured. "The head of the Raikage…" Zetsu grabbed the head, and ate it with his plant mouth. Konan and Ikazuchi shuddered.

"Do you have to do that in front of us?" Konan shuddered once more.

"Yes. Had to see if it was real." Zetsu thought for a little bit. "Yes it is real. Or was…"

"So can I join now?" Ikazuchi asked.

"Oh! You're the new recruit!" Konan pointed. Ikazuchi smirked.

"Not yet." Zetsu said. "One more test." He turned to Ikazuchi.

"I have hidden an Akatsuki ring somewhere in the world…" Zetsu pointed at Ikazuchi "Find it."

"WHA? How am I supposed to do that?" Ikazuchi complained.

"It's to test your investigation skills." Zetsu replied. Ikazuchi thought for a little bit. Then he zoomed off.

"Wow." Konan said "Nice recruit."

"Yes. I can spot talent when I see it. That is why Pein chose me to recruit all the new Akatsuki members."

"Remember when Kisame joined?" Zetsu smiled

"How could I forget…"

"He got so mad he tried to kill you and got his butt handed to him!"

"And the ring was underwater all along…" Zetsu and Konan laughed.

"You were kidding when you said you hid it in the _world_ right?"

"No." Silence…

* * *

Guards lay defeated everywhere. Above them stood one man with auburn hair and concentric circles for eyes…

He began to walk towards a tall tower. Suddenly, a giant shuriken stopped him in his path.

"Hold it right there!" A young woman with blonde hair, and a man in a black cloak with scrolls on his back jumped down.

"No one see's the Hokage! Especially not a murderer!" the cloaked man said. Pein paused, and resumed walking.

"Hey! Didn't you hear us!" the blonde woman said, now holding a giant fan. Pein stopped.

"I heard you quite plainly. I just don't care." Pein resumed walking. Agitated, the woman threw her fan at Pein, who caught it. Next, she jumped and punched Pain as hard as she could with her face. Pain easily dodged, then countered by punching her, slamming her into the tower.

"Pathetic." Pein said monotounously.

"Temari!!" the cloaked man exclaimed. He began to pull out one of his scrolls.

"Puppet summoning juts-

"That's enough, Kankuro." A red haired man suddenly appeared. He turned to Pein, and stared at him harshly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked plainly. Pein looked up.

"Finally you get here… it took me a hundred men to kill and you still didn't show up…" Gaara's sand began to rise…

"Don't even think about fighting me. You would get killed, and my time would be wasted." Gaara ignored this comment and a gigantic fist made from sand appeared out of his gourd.

"Sand technique: Giant's fist!" Gaara said, the hans slammed dwon on Pein.

Gaara's sand lifted, and Pein stood in the same position. he didn't even blink.

"I see that you still retain your destructive ability, even with the Shukaku out of your body." Pein stated.

"It didn't hit you...?" Gaara said surprised.

"No. It hit me, I juts ignored it." Pein said.

"Why did you kill our men!?" Kankuro screamed.

"It's their fault."

"OH YEAH? HOW?!"

"I told them, bring me the Kazekage, or die. They refused." Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"What is it that you go to these lengths to try and talk to me?"

"I want you to bring me the Suna/ Konoha peace treaty. And burn it."

"And why would I do that?!" Pein scratched his head.

"Hmm. Good question. Let me think about that…"Suddenly, a giant tower exploded.

"Oh yeah… that." Kankuro and Gaara's eyes widened.

"The storage tower!" Kankuro screamed.

"If you do not comply, I blow up the second one and you will have no food or water for at least _three years_. And do to your arid climate, you will not be able to grow, nor buy any food within that time limit." Gaara began to sweat.

"Gaara…" Kankuro murmured. Either way would affect his decision. They had been working on the alliance with Konoha for two and a half years. But if they didn't do it, they would have absolutely no food or water thanks to the fact that they were in the middle of a desert…

"Kankuro… bring me the Hokage documents…" Kankuro slowly nodded. He ran towards the tower.

"Thank you for seeing it my way." Pein said. It made him happy to see that his plan was taking effect. Almost made him feel like smiling…

Kankuro returned with the various papers that the Hokage had. Gaara selected one that read _KONOHA AND SUNA TREATY_.

"Now burn it." Pein said. Gaara shakily grabbed a torch with his sand. When the document turned to ashes, Pein spoke to Gaara.

"Now, you must severe all of your ties with Konoha. Also, I was never here. Because if anyone found out..." Pein said menacingly.

"Well, I think you know what would happen." Pein bowed, then dissapeared.

* * *

"Sasuke!! How could you!?" Tears were streaming out of Sakura's eyes. The very same eyes that were now looking at Naruto with a sword in his heart. Sasuke remained silent. He thought he should be happy now that he had finally killed his old rival, but he didn't feel happy at all. _Must be because I haven't killed Itachi. _Sasuke thought _until__ I kill that man, I will find no peace._ Sasuke removed the sword from Naruto's chest and motioned to his comrades.

"Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, we shall leave." The other three began to walk slowly towards Sasuke. Suddenly, a Kunai, shot towards Sasuke, he looked around and saw Sakura with two more kunai in her hands. Tears on her face she screamed

"SASUKE! You're going to pay for that! I will fulfill Naruto's last wishes by making you came back to Konoha!" she slammed her fists to the ground and the earth ruptured high. Sasuke, standing atop the rubble, looked down towards Sakura.

"Go away now, or face the wrath of my Mangekyo Sharingan!" Sasuke flashed his Sharingan at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke you're Sharingan…" Sasuke smirked. "…Looks the same!" Sakura finished. Indeed, Sasuke still possessed the same three tomoe sharingan eyes, just like before.

"What but how?" Sasuke said "It should have appeared to me when I killed my best friend! The only possible way is that if Naruto-

"Is still alive!?" a voice rang out. Sasuke looked past Sakura and to his horror, saw Naruto standing upright with no effort at all.

"What!? But that's impossible!!" Sasuke screamed. "Even with your red chakra, you couldn't have survived a blow like that!!"

"Hehehe…" was all Naruto said before he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"A SHADOW CLONE?!" everyone screamed out.

"TAKE THIS BAKA!!" Naruto punched a clueless Sasuke in the face sending him flying.

"Naruto!!" Sakura said in delight. Naruto leapt down.

"Sakura, I'll Take down Sasuke-teme. Can you get Suigetsu?" Sakura punched in the air.

"He doesen't stand a chance!" Sakura said with the utmost confidence. Naruto and Sakura switched positions to face their respective opponents.

"You're going down Baka!!" Naruto said.

"Ladies first!" Sasuke replied. "Now, let me show you the true meaning of fear!!" Sasuke began to glow with a demonic energy…

* * *

"Say, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki did pretty well there, eh Itachi?" Kisame said to his partner. Itachi did not reply but continued to stare down from the cliff.

"Okay, what's up?" Kisame turned. He could always tell when his partner was like this.

"Hmm? Oh nothing… it's just that… Sasuke has grown so strong…" Kisame stared.

"And that worries you?" Kisame questioned.

"No…" Itachi said. "It actually makes me happy…" Kisame stared again.

"How's that figure?"

"Nothing…" Itachi shifted. "Let's go down and capture the Jinchuriki Kyuubi, Kisame."

"Now you're talking!!"

* * *

MY FINGERS ARE SQUEALING IN PAIN AGAIN!! BUT IF I CAN GET FIVE REVIEWS, I CAN PAY FOR THE MEDICAL BILLS AND SAVE MY FINGERS!!

Cataclyptics fingers: Save us, please! Review!

_On the next chapter..._

"My mind has been made up." Itachi said."Sasuke.." Itachi reached out his hand. "I want you to join Akatsuki."


	6. Brawl 1: Sasuke vs Naruto

Sasuke began to glow with demonic energy. Cursed seals had spread all around his body, entering him into level one form. Sasuke pulled out his sword, and charged it with electrical energy. And, finally, his sharingan appeared out of his eyes.

Naruto concentrated his chakra, and a chakra red tail appeared behind him. The red chakra surrounding his body began to heal the cuts on his body, until it was done. He made some hand signs and a shield of ice formed on his left arm. Their preparations done, Sasuke and Naruto eyed each other, trying to intimidate each other.

And then it began.

Sasuke was the first to make a move, charging forward with his katana. Naruto dodged and countered by throwing a kunai at him. Sasuke dodged that and made some HS (hand seals).

"Fire style- fireball!" a large fireball erupted from Sasukes mouth and launched itself towards Naruto. Naruto blocked it with his shield, but then Sasuke leapt into the air and pounced down on Naruto with his sword. The smoke cleared to reveal that Naruto had blocked that too with his Rasengan. They leapt away from each other and stared into each other's eyes again.

"Well, Baka, should we stop using warm up moves and get serious?"Sasuke asked. Naruto merely smiled. They gathered their chakra once more.

Naruto made a second tail appear behind him, while Sasuke went through a more dramatic change. First, his seals spread all over his body until he was a light purple with a star for his nose. Then, his hair grew longer and turned light blue. Finally, a pair of hand like wings grew from his back. They both smiled at each other before leaping off with their signature moves.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

In midair, just as their moved collided, Sasuke had a flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

Naruto and Sasuke's moves collided at the Valley of the end. A sphere of purplish chakra formed and inside, Sasuke punched Naruto while Naruto simply scratched Sasukes headband. On purpose. Naruto fell to the ground while Sasuke stood over him.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sasuke could still remember his exact thought after that moment. They were_ now I can go to Orochimaru, get power, kill Orochimaru and then kill Itachi._ And the last was a question that had bugged him for the past two and half years. _Why did Naruto hold back, even though he could have punched me as well and won?_

Sasuke interrupted his thoughts as he was about to relive the Valley of the end.

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Suigetsu was injured. Especially in his chest. You see, Sakura thought that by hitting multiple blows in the same place over and over again would disable her opponent so that she could catch up to Naruto and help him. So far, it was working. 

_Crap!_ Suigetsu thought _How__ the heck can a girl be this strong?_

"Sorry Suigetsu." Sakura said "I need to beat you quickly so that I can get Sasuke back to Konoha." Karin chuckled from afar.

"You fool! Sasuke is min- I mean uh, Naruto can't possibly defeat Sasuke!" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"And why not? I believe that Naruto can defeat Sasuke. And when he does, I need to carry Sasuke back home 'cause Naruto will be too tired after his fight!"

Karin pushed her glasses up and her eyes twinkled.

"So then, you really have no idea how far Sasuke surpassed himself…" Sakura listened for more.

"Sasuke, has done what even Orochimaru thought impossible, thanks to Juugo here."

"Sasuke has been able to enter-

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

An explosion from the Valley of end reminisce shook the battle, but Sakura still heard what Karin had said. And it made her eyes widen. A lot.

_

* * *

Battleground_

Sasuke and Naruto stood at opposite ends of the grounds. Sasuke stood firmly on one end. Naruto clutching a kunai which was in his shoulder painfully. Naruto tore it out and flung it aside. Sasuke smirked.

"Whats wrong Baka? Breathing a little hard, eh?" Naruto simply clutched his side in pain.

_Indeed, what__is__ wrong with him__…_Sasuke thought. In the explosion and in the bubble, Naruto had dodged Sasukes chidori, flung around and hit Sasuke with the Rasengan. But then, Naruto dispersed it before it cost Sasuke any more damage. This turned out to be Naruto's downfall because Sasuke then proceeded to stab Naruto's shoulder with his kunai. Sasuke just didn't understand why Naruto would disperse his Rasengan like that. _Why Did Naruto do that?_ Sasuke pondered_And__ moreover… what's with his wound? I thought I put more power in it so that it would tear off his shoulder…_ And then, it hit him

_Am I… Holding back!?!?_

Indeed. It was the only logical explanation.

_No… I can't be holding back… It impossible! I don't care what happens to Naruto anymore._

"Baka," Sasuke began. Naruto looked up.

"You cannot win. Go away or I will kill you."

"And why not."

"Three reasons. First, is that you gave me some of you chakra when we took down that beast. I still have some with me. Second is that I am aiming to kill you, and you aren't."

Sasuke did not understand that part.

"And third is that I have a move that can kill you instantly if I wanted to." They both stood still for a minute. Then Sasuke spoke up again.

"Baka… why did you hold back on that last shot?" Naruto stared at Sasuke in the face very seriously.

"Because … You're still my best friend."

Sasukes eyes widened. Then, they narrowed again.

"Baka. I still don't care about you, Sakura or anyone of Konoha for that matter!"

"Then why did you hold back on that kunai stab?" Sasukes hand twitched in annoyance.

"I miscalculated that stab…"

"No you didn't." Naruto said, now grinning. "You held back because, even if you don't realize it, you still think of me as your best friend." Sasuke grew angry at this comment.

"Shut up Baka! That's not true! Stop living in the past!"

"Me? Oi! Who's the one who wants revenge on his brother?"

"Shut up..."

"Sasuke, just come back to us. You don't need to kill your brother to avenge your family. The dead do not want people to fight, they only want peace.

"I said Shut up!!"

"No you shut up! You're denying your own emotions!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you!!!!"

"Then kill me!!! You don't have it in you because you keep holding back!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BAKA!!!!"

Sasuke concentrated his chakra, and suddenly, something happened that would shift the outcome of the fight drasticly. First, Sasukes shirt ripped do the extreme amount of chakra being exerted. Then, Sasuke's skin turned pitch black. His star turned purple, and his eyes turned red due to the sharingan. Naruto's eyes on the other hand, widened.

_

* * *

Sakura and Karin_

That- that can't be right!" Sakura stammered.

"Its true." Karin said menacingly. "Sasuke has found a way to change into a level THREE curse form by absorbing some of Juugo's cellular structure!!!"

"Sasuke…" Sakura sighed. Followed by a "OH NO- NARUTO!!!"

_Naruto and Sasuke_

"Sasuke… what have you done to yourself?" Naruto said, eyes still wide.

"I've become more powerful, that's what." Then Sasuke disappeared. Naruto didn't even see him stab Naruto in the back of his chest.

**_Splurt_**

Blood poured out of Naruto's chest. He gagged and clutched his side in pain. The fox's chakra was doing its best to heal him, but this wound was deep.

"Crap!" Naruto cursed. Sasuke disappeared again. He appeared and tried to stab naruto, but Naruto blocked it. Then, as swift as can be, Sasuke punched Naruto and sent him flying into a tree. The tree broke.

"Meet my level three from. Its ability is that it increases my speed ten fold!"

"Uh…" Naruto said. "How the heck do I beat him like this?" Quickly, Naruto gathered his chakra.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" a hundred shadow clones poofed in and began to attack Sasuke, stalling him. However, Sasuke somehow killed them all in one strike.

"Now Naruto, let's-

Sasuke paused. Naruto was gone.

"COWARD!!!" Sasuke screamed to the heavens. He began to blindly destroy everything in his path, searching for the blonde idiot.

In reality, Naruto was simply standing, motionless. Completely invisible to Sasuke. It was his other new move, the Total Transparency jutsu, taught to him by Jiraya in order to peep. But, Naruto was not as perverted as his master, so he only used it for ninja battle. Never for peeping. Okay, maybe he did it once. Or twice. Lets face it people, he's a teenage guy.

Anyway, the jutsu's effect was that it rendered Naruto invisible. But not only that, but it also made it so that he could not possibly make a sound, even if he screamed as hard as he could. they couldn't even smell him either. Unfortunately, the jutsu could only be used for two minutes, tops. So that meant that he had two minutes to come up with a plan.

_Okay, now I need a plan and I need it fast! Naruto fought. Now let's see. He has increased his speed tenfold… crap. Anyway, maybe I could make a bunch of shadow clones and make a trap for him to fall over…_

**_Naw, that wouldn't work. He would be too fast to trigger the trap. Even if he didn't see it._**

_Yeah, good point.HEYWAITAMINUTE! Who's there?!?!_

**_Chuck Norris._**

_SERIOUSLY!?!?_

**_NO!!!!! I'M THE KYUUBI!!!! THE FLIPPIN' NINE TAILED FOX!!!!!_**

_Oh. That makes more sense._

**_God. How I got sealed up in YOU I'll never know…_**

_Say, why are you in my thoughts anyway???_

**_Well, you're in mortal danger, and if you die, I die. So I've come to help you out._**

_Really?_

**_Yes. I'm quite familiar with the uchiha. Now, one thing you need to know about them is-_**

Sasuke kept thrashing about, looking for Naruto. Suddenly, a kunai aimed for his head gave away his position. Sasuke turned around and there he was.

"You're looking the wrong way TEME!!!" Naruto called out. Sasuke scowled and his motions became a blur once more. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared right behind Naruto and hit him on the shoulder with his katana. He was surprised to see Naruto retaliate by kicking him in the face and sending himself flying. When Sasuke got back up, he was even more surprised to see that Naruto was completely unharmed.

"Wha-?" he said. Naruto simply smiled and moved one of his chakra tails in the "Bring it on" motion. Sasuke did bring it on by disappearing and reappearing right behind naruto and stabbing him in the back. But naruto did a rasengan in his chest. Sasuke broke yet another tree. But this time, he figured out, his sharingan caught what Naruto did. Naruto simply used his chakra tails to block the strike, and then counter Sasuke by surprise.

Naruto's plan was working. Heck, that demon fox can come in handy sometimes. The demon fox told him this:

**_Now, the first thing that you need to know about them is that Uchiha's like to strike from behind. So, I suggest you use my chakra tails to block his strikes and counter by killing Sasuke with your Spiraling shuriken._**

And the plan had worked perfectly. Well, except the part about killing Sasuke. Boy demon foxes are bloodthirsty…

_Naruto has gotten stronger. I can't get him from behind… nor can I get him from the front because of that rasengan… looks like I'll have to use my ultimate move after all._

Sasuke struck a pose by bending his knees low to the ground, and holding his katana facing Naruto's heart. And then he charged. Naruto could barely see it, but barely was good enough, because he managed to block Sasukes katana. Suddenly, Sasuke yelled out

"CHIDORI BLAST!!!" electrical energy charged from Sasukes body to Sasukes Katana, to Naruto's chest. Naruto fell to his knees and Sasuke leapt backward. Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke.

"Well… Teme… looks like I'll have to… use my ultimate jutsu too…" Sasuke didn't bat an eye.

"Don't underestimate it… I haven't perfected it yet… but if I can do it… Then there will be no way you can beat me. Naruto stood up and made some HS

"ULTIMATE RASENGAN!!!" Enormous amounts of chakra began to swirl around naruto into a sphere.

"ULTIMATE RASENGAN: BLADE OF THE-

**_BOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_**

Sasuke avoided the explosion by leaping into a tree. When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood standing, eyes hidden. Then he spoke four words.

"Darnit… not enough training…

Naruto fell down. And began to stop breathing.

Sasuke stood still for a moment. He then realized that Naruto was dead. He was the victor. Sasuke wanted to feel like pumping his fist in the air and wooting for joy. But instead, all he found was sadness.

Sasuke cleaned his blade of all the blood and began to walk off when suddenly

"Sasuke… you have actually killed the Jinchuriki Kyuubi…" Sasuke turned around to see-

_

* * *

Sakura and Suigetsu_

Sakura and Suigetsu were also at the climax of their battle. They were both about to punch each other when suddenly

"SUIGETSU! STOP!" Suigetsu paused then screamed.

"You pink haired freak of nature!!!! And I was just about to kill you too…"

"Shut up Suigetsu! Can't you feel it?!"

"Feel wha-

Suigetsu suddenly felt a chakra signal. A familiar chakra… one that Suigetsu would know anywhere…

"KISAME!!!"

Kisame stepped out of the shadows, doing his trademark toothy grin.

"Well well well, little Suigetsu has grown up so much! He can almost beat up a girl!"

"YOU'RE DEAD KISAME!" Suigetsu charged at Kisame who blocked it with his sword. Sakura on the other hand pondered something. That if Kisame was here… then that means that his partner is here as well. And that means-

* * *

_Sasuke and ???_

"You have grown stronger, Sasuke."

"Enough to kill you." Sasuke spat back. Yes. He was having a brotherly quarrel with his older brother. Yes. The one who killed his clan just to see if he could do it. Itachi Uchiha.

"Very well then. My mind is made up." Itachi broke away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" he said. Then he extended his hand "I want you to join Akatsuki."

"What?" Sasuke stammered.

"You have proven yourself worthy a thousand times over. Not only that, but now we can easily extract the Kyuubi from you former friend."

Sasuke stared at Itachi. This was just about the only love he had ever gotten from him.

"If you still want to kill me, that's fine. But for now, we could use you help."

Sasuke grinned. Now he could kill Itachi easier by getting the power of the Akatsuki's. Sasuke reached out his han-

"Stop it Sasuke…" Both Sasuke and Itachi were surprised to see Naruto still alive.

"You can't do it…" Naruto said.

"Shut up Baka. You can't do anything to stop me."

"Sasuke… You… don't get it do you…?"

"What are you blabbing about?"

"Sasuke… You're turning… into Itachi!!!" Sasuke was shocked.

"What are you talking about?" strange as it was, Sasuke choked a little on those words.

"The Sasuke I knew…" Naruto said. "Would never try to kill his friends… The Sasuke I knew, would… never assemble a team simply… to take out his older brother… the Sasuke I knew, wasn't obseesed with getting the Mangeyou sharingan… and the Sasuke I knew would never be as cold hearted as to join Akatsuki!"

Sasuke began to choke again.

"Don't you get it Sasuke? Those are all things Itachi does!!! The Sasuke I used to know… is almost gone!!"

"N-No…"

"Yes Sasuke! You've become You older brother!!! You've even become more…cold hearted than him!"

"I-no- no that cant- be-!"

_"You've become the person you hate the most!!!"_

At this point, Sasuke could not speak a single word.

"Its time to wake up Sasuke! To listen to yourself… Don't let Itachi win…" Naruto collapsed on the ground as Itachi stood over him.

"Sure is a loud one isn't he?" Itachi said. "Let's go." Itachi picked up Naruto and began to carry him. A kunai flew inches from his neck. Itachi turned around.

"Itachi… I'm going to kill you! But not because you murdered my clan."

"Oh?" Itachi said.

"I'm doing it because- you tricked me into hurting my friends! and that I will never forgive…"

Sasuke's knees bent down and his katana was aimed straight for Itachi's throat.

"Preapare to die, 'Nii- san'."

* * *

I'm sorry. I could not update this chapter because I could not get five reviews. 

By the way, nii-san means older brother.

_on the next chapter..._

Jiraya: Pain... how could you...


	7. Brawl 2: Jiraya vs Pein

Brawl 2: Jiraya VS Pein.

* * *

…………….

"Ug… What happened?" Jiraya scanned his surroundings, he was in a big room with no windows, and only one door. Oh yeah, and plant roots covered every square inch of the room too.

The usual.

_Outside the room_

"He's waking up." Zetsu said to Konan. "I feel it with my plants."

"Oh goody." Konan said. "I didn't get to finish our fight. Let's let him out!"

"You heard the leader Konan; we keep Jiraya in there until he gets back." Konan sighed in disappointment.

"Well what's he doing now?"

"He is standing very still. Probably knows I'm monitoring him." Zetsu replied.

_Meanwhile…_

"I get the feeling that I'm being monitored…" Jiraya said. He quickly made some HS.

"Ultra ear jutsu." Jiraya's ear became immersed in chakra, and his sense of hearing went up.

"… You heard the leader Konan; we keep Jiraya in there until he gets back." The chakra dispersed.

"So that's what they're up to." Jiraya said. "I guess I'd better escape…" Jiraya's mouth said. But his body didn't budge.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Face it Jiraya! The former Nagato is the Akatsuki leader- Pein. __And soon to be world leader!!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"No… can't be Nagato…" Jiraya assured himself. But the dark brooding feeling did not go away. Jiraya sighed.

"There is only one way to find out for sure." Jiraya stood back up. "I must fight their leader." Jiraya paused. He had time to prepare…

"Summoning jutsu!" when the smoke cleared, a small toad sitting atop a gigantic scroll said

"Eh? Jiraya? Why did you summon me?"

"Listen… I am going to give you some instructions. You must follow them very carefully."

"Jiraya, I may not be able to do that." The toad said. "The fourth did not give me this scroll to give to just anyone, you know."

"I know…" Jiraya said. "Why the heck did Minato have to die anyway…" The toad's eyes became sad.

"Yes… Minato was a very good ninja. He showed natural talent beyond anything anyone had seen before. Heh… he even got past my unbreakable shield."

"Yeah." Jiraya said. "Until that day…"

"Yes. The day the blasted nine tailed fox attacked our village. The only way to save the village was to seal it inside his newborn son…"

"Yeah… heh. The kid looks just like him too…"

"But what still puzzles me to this very day…" the toad began. "Is why on earth he sealed FOUR tails into his son, and the other five into this scroll!"

"I know." Jiraya said. "It doesn't make any sense at all. But Minato was never one to act without reason, he must have had some sort of plan…" Jiraya shifted a little. "Anyway, listen to me and listen good. I am about to face a very powerful enemy. I may not survive."

"Wha-? You can't be serious Lord Jiraya!"

"I am. I need you to go to the elder toad and have her moniter my heart. In case I fail, I need you to deliver the scroll to Naruto Uzumaki or Tsunade."

"…You won't die, will you?" the Toad asked. Jiraya simply held his gaze down. "…I will go immediately…"

A poof later, the toad disappeared. Jiraya began to contemplate his information.

"Okay Jiraya: this is the fight of your life. Your possible pupil 'Pein' whom you've taught everything you know, will be up against you. He is also the legendary possessor of the 'Rinnegan eye' not to mention leader of the Akatsuki. You may not come back." Jiraya paused. Then smiled.

"Yep, same old, same old."

_Unknown chambers room_

* * *

Pein went into a high tech room filled with all sorts of mechanical attachments everywhere. Six frozen chambers lay connected to most of the wires. Pein typed a quick command into the main control, then layed down inside a seventh chamber. The chamber closed. A few seconds later, another identical chamber opened. A figure stepped out. He had a ponytail, six giant piercings on his chin, and two giant piercings on his nose. And he wore the traditional Akatsuki cloak. He walked down to the prisoner room._

* * *

Akatsuki prisoner room_

Pein stepped down in his new body, Zetsu and Konan greeted him.

"Leader, Jiraya is in the room. I think he summoned a toad a while ago, but has made no attempts to escape." Pein nodded.

"Release him." He commanded. Konan opened the door and Jiraya stepped out, calm as ever.

"Let's get straight to the point 'Pein'." Jiraya said. "I want to fight you, and by the looks of things, you want to fight me. So let's get it over with." Pein nodded again

"Zetsu, Konan, stay out of our way." They slowly nodded and jumped high into the stands of the arena.

"Wow. Pein's gonna fight…" Konan said.

"Indeed. It has been such a long time since I've seen him fight."

Down below, Jiraya and Pein walked away towards opposite sides of the room.

_I knew it_! Jiraya said _He looks nothing like Nagato. The only quality they share is the auburn hair. But… how did he get the Rinnegan?_

Jiraya looked up at Konan. _One of my pupils turned into an Akatsuki member. And Yahiko… where is he in all of this?_ They both stopped walking and faced each other.

"Before we fight," Jiraya said "Do the names 'Nagato' and 'Yahiko' mean anything to you?" Paein cocked his head and thought back.

"Hmm. Yes, the Yahiko sounds familiar, he died a long time ago. Nagato sounds familiar also. Why?"

"Just asking. One more question: How did you acquire the Rinnegan eyes?" Pein cocked his head again.

"I have had it since birth and awakened it in my childhood." Jiraya stared in confusion.

Jiraya knew this: Of the three great eye techniques, the Rinnegan was by far the greatest. It arises once every 1000 years to only one person and was last possessed by the sage of six paths, the founder of the ninja world. Its abilities were completely unknown, but whoever said to posses it could not die. The second user of the Rinnegan eye was Jiraya's pupil, Nagato. Now here's what confuses Jiraya: if Nagato is alive, and possesses the Rinnegan, then how come a complete stranger has it when only one person can have it? And, if Nagato is dead, then why did it appear after a decade instead of 1000 years??

"So then, are you Nagato?" Jiraya said.

"No. He does no longer exist in this world. I am God."

"Right." Jiraya said. He made some HS,

"Giant Spiraling sphere!" he ran towards Pein with a giant Rasengan in his hand. Pein only made one HS.

"Summoning Jutsu." He announced. A poof later and Pein stood atop a giant lizard with Rinnegan eyes. The lizard growled and lashed its tongue at Jiraya. But Jiraya dodged it and rammed the Rasengan into its mouth, Knocking out the lizard. Pein however, was on the other side.

"Summoning jutsu." This time, Pein summoned a giant tortoise, again with Rinnegan. The tortoise opened its mouth, and Pain leapt inside.

"Great." Jiraya said sarcastically. "Fireball jutsu!" a large fireball slammed into the tortoise, but the tortoise ducked underneath its shell and the fireball had no effect. Jiraya had been expecting this however, and slammed his hand to the ground.

"Earth style dark swamp!" from Jiraya's hand, black mud formed until it completely encased the Tortoise as it struggled to get out. Before the Tortoise was drowned in the swamp, pain burst from its shell and yelled out another summoning jutsu. This time, a giant dog with nine heads the size of the battlefield was summoned. It grabbed Jiraya and threw him down to the ground and pinned him as well. It began to bite Jiraya with its nine heads, but Jiraya quickly used an earth jutsu to tunnel underground as the dog bit the earth in disgust. A few moments later, black mud surrounded the dog to try and keep it from escaping. The dog jumped to a more solid part of the arena before it could carry its effects. Jiraya slowly rose from the mud, atop a toad about twice the height of a human wearing battle armor and a spear. The dog saw its new opponent, and it released an inferno of fire from all nine of its mouths. The toad shielded itself and the inferno hit, making a hole in the wall as the toad jumped out. The dog immediately followed and soon it was a battle on the sides of the tower.

Jiraya commanded the toad to spit oil, which Jiraya added to his own fire, creating a massive flame jutsu. But the dog countered with its own fire, and the its fire overpowered the toads, harming it greatly.

"Note to self," Jiraya said "The next time someone says ' Fight fire with fire' DON'T listen."

"I'm with you…" the toad said. Jiraya thought for a little bit.

"Okay, I've got another idea." Jiraya said. He pulled out nine Kunai. "Take this!" he threw the Kunai as the dog roared again, and the Kunai stuck into the dogs mouths.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!" the dog wailed in pain.

"Shut up." Pein said. "Attack with your claws." The dog obeyed and started to either bite or slash the toad with its mouth and paws. After taking a beating from that, the toad leapt backward, still on the sides of the tower.

"Toad! Oil!" Jiraya said. The toad spewed a stream of oil from its mouth and Jiraya added fire to it. The dog responded again by spewing its own fire. But that was its mistake.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!**_

All nine of the dog's heads exploded and it weakly fell to the abyss below the tower. Jiraya spotted Pein and jumped off the toads back and caught up to Pein in midair. A hand to hand combat ensued.

"Those kunai had exploding tags that lit up with my dogs fire." Pein stated. Jiraya simply smiled and continued to try and beat Pein. Suddenly, they both realized they were falling, so they both used summons to launch them back through the hole and into the arena.

"I must say, you have gotten better Jiraya." Pein stated monotonously "Now it is time for me to ask you a question Jiraya…" Pein looked into Jiraya's eyes

"Where, is the scroll of the nine tailed fox?" Jiraya's eyes widened.

"Give me the scroll and I will spare you. I do not wish to cause unnecessary harm." Pein said.

"Like hell you would." Jiraya said fiercely. "Once you get it, you will create a super weapon! You think I'm just going to let you have it?!"

"No. but it was worth a shot." Pein sighed. "Why can't you understand our organization, sensei? We do these things for the sake of the world."

"By creating a weapon of limitless power you hope to save the world? Very twisted logic. And what do you mean by Sensei…?" the dark brooding feeling came back to Jiraya.

"You taught me yourself. Along with Konan and Yahiko." Pein said.

"What are you-?"

"In my childhood, I had no potential as a ninja whatsoever. But everything changed when an earth ninja attacked my friend, Yahiko." Jiraya began to sweat.

"He had overpowered Konan and I, and was about to kill Yahiko. That's when I snapped and killed the ninja barehanded with my Rinnegan eyes. The gift of the heavens to ensure that I was the one to save this world from its pathetic state."

Jiraya was sweating profoundly now.

_FLASHBACK_

"J-Jiraya- sensei!!" it was Konan.

"What? Whats wrong?" Jiraya said.

"N-Nagato!! And Yahiko! They… they!!" the ten year old wailed. She grabbed her masters hand and dragged him far from the home. There, they found Yahiko lying on the ground, staring at Nagato like he was some sort of freak. Next to him was an earth ninja who had a giant hole where his head should have been. And Nagato was crying.

Jiraya eyed the scene in shock. He rushed over to Yahiko.

"Yahiko! Are you all right!?" Jiraya asked.

"Nagato saved me…" Yahiko said. Jiraya turned to the crying Nagato.

"I k-killed him…!" Nagato blubbered. Jiraya examined the earth ninja. He was well armed and appeared to excel at weaponry. To defeat such an opponent was impossible by Nagato's standards.

That's when Jiraya saw it.

Nagato's eyes.

_They. Were. Concentric._

Underneath the shy boys auburn hair, was a pair of concentric eyes. The Rinnegan eyes. The legendary- supposably unbeatable- ninja founding-Rinnegan eyes.

_END FLASHBACK_

"H-How could you know that?!" Jiraya said.

"I was once Nagato." Pein stated. "But then, I evolved into something greater. Something which you mortals call, a god. And now, it is my duty to save this world and protect Amegakure. And to do that, I will need that scroll." Pein made a single hand sign.

"Summoning Jutsu." A big poof later and Jiraya stared in shock. There, standing next to the original Pein, were five other Pains, each with Rinnegan eyes, Auburn hair and piercings all over their faces.

"Six people with the Rinnegan!?" Jiraya stammered. "Nagato… What have you done?!"

"I am no longer Nagato." Pein stated plainly. "I, am God."

Jiraya didn't see it coming. All six Pains rushed over and simultaneously attacked Jiraya. Only to see he was a shadow clone.

"Nagato…" Jiraya said with sadness in his heart. The Peins looked over to the north side of the Arena where the real Jiraya was.

"I-I trusted you. You were supposed to be the destined child… the one who would save the world…"

"I am doing that right now Jiraya."

"No. you have become a monster, blinded by your own ambitions." Jiraya made a hand seal. "I must destroy you Pein, Your so called acts of God end right here, right now!" Pein simply stared at him, bored.

"I am going to enter Sage mode!" Jiraya said as his chakra began to gather.

_

* * *

On the next chapter…_

"You have no idea... the power of the Rinnegan..."

A/N: read my profile to see how I update.

Also, if any of you know how I can improve my writing, please do so.


	8. Brawl 3: Sage mode vs the Six Paths

Brawl 3: Sage mode VS The Six Paths of Pain

_Konoha…_

* * *

An ANBU black op. stood on top of a roof, staring through her binoculars to a hotel. The Byako hotel to be precise. Her target was a girl named Kazumi, an attractive girl about 20 or so with blue hair. But, she came from Amegakure and was suspected by Aizu the Nightmare, (who had recently returned to Konoha) to be a spy for Akatsuki. So far, all she was doing was planting flowers. The ANBU had been there all night and had seen nothing. She was sooooo bored…

A few more hours ticked by and still, nothing.

"That's it! I'm leaving… nothing to see here anyway…" the female ANBU leapt away into the darkness. Kazumi had just finished planting her flowers, a red one and a blue one, to symbolize that she and her brother would always be together. Speaking of which, she heard a noise behind her. It was a black panther. Another one of her brothers numerous summons.

"Tell him I've arrived in Konoha." She instructed. "Also… tell him I miss him very much…" the panther bounded off into the darkness.

_

* * *

Akatsuki lair- Amegakure_

Jiraya stood in an arena the size of a football field. About a couple meters ahead of him was the one and only Akatsuki leader. Or six leaders. You see, Pein had recently summoned five other Peins, each with his own set of Rinnegan eyes, Piercings, and its own unique stare. Jiraya was gathering his chakra to use 'Sage mode'. It was his last and only hope against SIX Akatsuki leaders.

"Hmm…" Pein said, staring at himselves (Boy, this is a grammar nightmare…) "Then again, perhaps I do not need all six of the six paths…" Pein thought for a little bit.

"Okay, you three shall be de-summoned." He pointed towards three Peins and they all disappeared. Jiraya eyed the ones he didn't de-summon. The first was a fat one that looked somewhat like Chouji, he had a six spike piercings on his chin, two regular ones on opposite sides of his face, and two on his nose. The other one has a two spike piercing on his chin, three on each side of his nose and numerous ones on the ears.

"Just need a little more chakra…" Jiraya said. Suddenly, he noticed something funny. He checked the second one and observed his face even more. Then his eyes widened. A lot.

"Y-Yahiko?!" Jiraya stammered. The Peins were a bit surprised at that remark. "You!" Jiraya pointed at the second Pain "You're Yahiko…!" Indeed, the one Jiraya pointed at looked just like Yahiko, only older and with piercings. The Pein who was Yahiko spoke.

"Ah yes… I remember that name… I suppose only my old master could have recognized me as I am now."

"What have you done to Yahiko Pein!?" Jiraya stammered again. The Yahiko spoke again.

"Jiraya, I am no longer Yahiko. You will address me as Pein. Or God, if you prefer it."

"You're not a God! Now what in the real god's name did you do to Yahiko!?"

"For the record, I AM the real God. And also…" the three Peins simultaneously surrounded Jiraya. "…That is none of your concern." The three Pains attacked Jiraya with a triple punch from three sides and Jiraya coughed up a little blood. Jiraya soon regained his composure and leapt away.

"Giant Rasengan!" a giant Rasengan hurled itself at the Peins, but they easily dodged.

"Wind style: slicing air!" Air that seemed like a sword hurled itself at the fat Pein, but, the fat Pein opened his mouth so wide, it was the size of nearly half his body, and swallowed the air sword. Jiraya stared in surprise. Then, he suddenly realized he had built up an enormous amount of chakra around his body.

"Alright everybody!!" Jiraya said with triumphance. "Time for you guys to face Jiraya's Sage Mode!!" a poof later and Jiraya was immersed in a cloud of smoke, but from the smoke, a lot of bickering was heard.

"YOU IDIOT PA! I TOLD YOU THAT DINNER IS IN AN HOUR AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T BOUGHT ME THAT TURKEY!!" an old woman's voice screamed.

"SHUT UP MA! I THOIGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT A WILD TURKEY! WHICH I COULDN'T CATCH!" an old man's voice yelled back.

"WHAT THE HECK MAKES YOU THINK I WANT A WILD TURKEY!?"

"WELL GEE, NEXT TIME BE SPECIFIC!!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" it was Jiraya's voice. The bickering stopped for a moment.

"Eh? Jiraya? Why did you summon us?" the female voice said.

"Well you see, I can't really utilize Sage mode by myself, so… I need you to help me." Jiraya said. The smoke cleared and revealed that Jiraya had changed shape. His face now had a couple warts on his nose and a new set of eye patterns under his eye. Most astounding however, was that there were two miniature really old toads on Jiraya's shoulders, a female on his left, and a male on his right. The male toad had supersized eyebrows and a beard while the female wore a handkerchief in the form of a bonnet. Both were very wrinkled.

"Jiraya, you really need to learn how to utilize Sage mode by yourself!" the male toad (Pa) said.

"Well, I'm just a tadpole compared to you two. Besides, we're up against a very tough opponent."

"Who?" Ma asked.

"Oh you know, just the leader of Akatsuki…" both Toads let out a big gasp.

"THE LEADER!?" They both screamed franticly.

"Yeah." Jiraya said. "Listen you two; this may be the only chance ANYONE has try and defeat the leader! We must succeed! Now-"

"-LETS GET PEIN!!" Jiraya pointed towards empty air.

"…He's gone!" Jiraya said.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!**_

A giant thing came from the wall and knocked Jiraya down to the ground. It was like a tiger but with a circular mouth and lots of eyes around the mouth. Oh, and all 3 Peins were standing atop it as it pinned Jiraya within its paws.

"I grow tired of you Jiraya." The fat Pein said.

"I think I will kill you now." The Yahiko/ Pein said. The tiger opened its mouth to blast Jiraya in the face with an enormous lightning beam. But, Jiraya poofed away.

"He almost got us!" Pa said to Jiraya who was about a couple meters from the blast. Suddenly, the old toad observed something

"MA!! AIN'T THOSE THE RINNEGAN EYES?!" Ma looked closely at the Peins.

"OMIGOD! IT IS THEM RINNEGAN EYES!! BUT HOW CAN THREE PEOPLE HAVE THE RINNEGAN!?"

"I know! I've been trying to figure that out myself!" Jiraya said. The tiger thing turned around to face Jiraya.

"You're right Jiraya, we have to beat Pein now!" Ma said.

"If we allow the user of the Rinnegan to live, he'll probably do something REAL bad! Just like in the prophecy!"

"I know…" Jiraya said hesitantly.

_FLASHBACK_

A much younger version of Jiraya stood in the center of a small room. On the opposite wall of where he was standing were three stone cubicles, with the middle being the highest. In the middle cubicle was a yellow wrinkled female toad about twice Jirayas height. This was the elder toad- the oldest toad alive. On either side of the elder toad were Ma and Pa, they usually guarded the elder toad. The elder toad noticed Jiraya had entered the room.

"Eh? Jiraya? Why are you here?" the elder toad said.

"Um, you summoned me." Jiraya said back. He was used to the elder toad forgetting things.

"…Oh yeah! I remember that! Say, Jiraya, do you remember why I summoned you?"

"No… that's why I came…" Jiraya sweat dropped.

"Oh. That makes sense." The elder toad said. Pa nudged the elder toad.

"Elder, you were supposed to inform Jiraya of the prophecy!" Pa urged.

"Oh! Right!" The elder toad exclaimed. The elder toad sometimes held prophecies that predicted the future. Usually, they were about something useless like what the elder toad would eat for dinner or something. But, from the elder toads look she was giving him, Jiraya could tell that this one was important.

"Jiraya, last night I had a vivid dream about you… in my dream…" everyone leaned in closer to listen.

"You became a world class pervert!" Jiraya fell down anime style.

"Wait! There's more!" the elder toad said. "In the future, you will write a book."

"A book? What does that mean?" Jiraya asked.

"And you will raise a ninja revolutionary! One of your students will be entrusted with great power… how he uses this power will affect the outcome of the entire world!" Jiraya was speechless.

"Seriously?!" he questioned. "But what the heck does a book have to do with anything?"

"I do not understand the signs myself." The elder toad said. "But I do know that all of them will come true, whether we like it or not."

"Is that it?" Jiraya asked.

"Heed my words Jiraya, take in care that your student saves the world instead of destroying it completely."

"Okay! Will do!" Jiraya said.

"Do what?" the elder toad asked.

"…Heed your words…" Jiraya mumbled. He began to walk out. "See you guys later, Tsunade, Orochimaru and I are going to Amegakure."

_END FLASHBACK_

"This guy 'Pein' is the child from the prophecy!" Ma said.

"We have to get rid of him now!" Pa urged. The tiger leapt and tried to bring its paws to Jiraya, but Jiraya dodged and landed on the side of a wall.

"How can we beat him though!?" Jiraya asked.

"I have an idea." Pa said. "Me and Ma can use this move called 'Song of Hypnosis'. It's a Genjutsu designed to paralyze all who hear it for an hour but the user, plus since Pein is your former student, he would never see it coming cause you don't use Genjutsu!" the Tiger used its energy blast but Jiraya quickly used a substitution jutsu and leapt to another space on the wall.

"Pa and I will need a little bit of time though." Ma said. "Its hard for us to get into key."

"Alright then…" Jiraya pulled out a smoke bomb. "I'll buy us some time!" Jiraya launched the smoke bomb at the Pains.

_**BOOSH!**_

The smoke bomb hit its target and the pains were blinded.

"Wind style: gust of flight." The Yahiko Pein said monotonously. A giant gust of wind came from the hole in the arena, and blew all the smoke away. When the smoke cleared, Jiraya was gone. All that was left was a hole in where he was standing.

"He escaped through the pipes…" the ponytail Pein observed.

"Jiraya is planning something." The fat Pein agreed. The ponytail Pein de-summoned the tiger, and all 3 Peins leapt through the hole.

_

* * *

Sanctuary__ of the elder toad…_

"Well? What now?" the Guardian Toad asked the elder toad. He still had the scroll of the nine tailed fox, like always on his back. The elder toad replied

"He has just escaped and is… preparing a jutsu of some sort." The elder toad had been monitoring the battle since it started. The guardian toad was waiting for the battle to be over so that he could decide his next move. If Jiraya lived, he would go back to wherever he came from and if Jiraya died…

The toad did not wish to think about that happening.

_

* * *

Akatsuki lair- Amegakure_

A purple haired man with a metal rod on his back jumped down from the ceiling and landed next to Zetsu.

"Ah, hello Ikazuchi." Zetsu said.

"Hello new recruit." Konan greeted.

"Did you find the ring?" Zetsu asked.

"No. can I have a hint?" Ikazuchi pleaded.

"No." Zetsu said. He turned back to watching Pain and Jiraya fight. Jiraya had just launched a smoke bomb at pain.

"Wind style: gust of flight." Pein said from below them. The smoke cleared away.

"Wow. That's what his face looks like." Ikazuchi said. Konan and Zetsu stared.

"What? I've never seen his face before." Ikazuchi shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be finding your ring right about now?" Zetsu commanded.

"Okay fine… Can I first see your ring though?"

"Why?" Zetsu asked.

"So that I can find mine. Duh." Zetsu handed the ring to him.

"If you do anything to it… you don't want to know what will happen…." Zetsu said menacingly.

"Relax." Ikazuchi said. He held the ring in his palm for a moment, then closed his hand and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and his hand and gave the ring back to Zetsu.

"Thanks, I know where the ring is now." Ikazuchi bounded off to who knows where. Zetsu slowly put the ring back on. It gave him a small shock.

"Heh. Clever…" Zetsu smiled.

"What?" Konan asked.

"He analyzed the unique magnetic structure of the ring." Zetsu said. "At this rate, he'll be another member in no time."

_

* * *

Below in the arena…_

Pein had just entered the hole. They could hear faint singing from the depths of the pipes. Glancing at each other, they slowly advanced inward. They traveled along a wet pipe, eying every detail very carefully. Slowly, they began to hear the singing more and more clearly. Soon, the singing became loud and overwhelming for them. They stopped. The fat Pein opened his mouth to half his height and made clicking sounds from his tongue. The sounds bounced off the walls, allowing the other two to get a grasp of images further ahead. They saw Jiraya and the two toads no more than a hundred yards away. Without looking at each other, they leapt as fast as they could towards Jiraya. Before Jiraya knew it, they knocked him to the ground.

"Crap!" Jiraya yelled. The Yahiko Pein held up a kunai and slashed Jiraya in the chest, causing Jiraya to bleed severely. The fat Pain was about to deliver the final blow, but then, they stopped moving. Jiraya eased from under their grips and smiled.

"Just kidding!" Jiraya said. The three pains slowly looked at him. They had forgotten about the toads. Now, they were trapped under the genjutsu.

"That's how a real ninja does it!" Ma and Pa said smiling.

"Pein, you're reign of the Akatsuki ends today." Jiraya held up an explosive kunai.

"This thing will destroy you Pein, all three of you." The Peins still maintained a monotone stare.

"…Goodbye Nagato!" Jiraya said. He detonated the kunai and threw it.

_**SLASH!!**_

"JIRAYA!!" Ma and Pa screamed.

The next second, the kunai was gone and Jiraya had a spear in his left shoulder. Jiraya gagged in pain and fell to the floor. He slowly turned around and saw-

The three other Peins. The ones Peins supposable De-summoned.

"You-!" Jiraya said. The three other Peins freed the first three from their hypnosis. Now, there were six Peins in total. The first new Pein was a smiling one with two circle piercings under his eyes and four on his helmet. The second one had long hair and seemingly no eyes. The last was a stern on with seven piercings in an upside down triangle with three spike piercings on his ears.

"God is capable of lying." The smiling one said.

"Although, I must admit… you are severely weaker than I expected." The fat Pein stated.

"I haven't even shown half my true power." The Yahiko Pein said.

"And now, you shall die Jiraya." The stern Pein stated. All six Peins leapt towards Jiraya. Ma and Pa tried to protect their pupil, but the Peins swiped them aside as they surrounded Jiraya. Then, the beatdown began.

A thousand multiple punches and kicks were thrown from every direction at Jiraya. The Peins worked in perfect synchronization with one another to ensure that every spot on Jiraya's body was bruised and battered. Jiraya leapt away from them, but it was too much for him, and he collapsed after that one jump. Ma and pa quickly grabbed Jiraya and leapt out of the pipes, being pursued by Pein.

"Ughh…" Jiraya said. His wounds were becoming too much for him, and the bleeding from his shoulder didn't help that fact either. Pa noticed this and motioned to Ma. The set Jiraya down on the left side of the Arena and managed to remove the spear from Jiraya's body.

"Jiraya! Stay with us now!!" Ma said franticly.

"Don't lose conscious!" Pa advised. Jiraya nodded his head.

"I think both my legs are broken… as well as my left shoulder joint." Jiraya said.

"It's okay Jiraya!" Pa assured. "What we need is a new plan." Jiraya thought for a bit.

"Okay… I got one." Jiraya said.

"Yeah?" the toad couple said.

"I'll go back and fight Nagato, and while he is distracted, you two run away."

"That's a good pla- WHAT?!" Pa said. "WE AI'NT GIVIN UP!!"

"Yeah!" Ma agreed "We're with you until the end!"

"That's the problem. This is the 'until'." Jiraya said grimly. "I'm dying. You two know that. I've lost too much blood to even move now, and there's my former pupil after me. I have no chance whatsoever. And he'll kill you too unless you escape." Suddenly, the Peins leapt out of the hole. They walked calmly towards Jiraya.

"We'll defend you Jiraya!" Ma and Pa got into a defensive stance. Jiraya tapped them both on the head and they disappeared.

_

* * *

Sanctuary of the elder toad_

_**POOF!**_

Ma and Pa poofed in. The elder toad and the Guardian toad stared in confusion.

"Eh? Aren't you supposed to be with Jiraya!?" Ma and Pa looked at their surroundings. Then each other. Then-

"HE DE- SUMMONED US!!" Ma and Pa screamed.

"JIRAYA'S IN DANGER!! SEND US BACK!!" Ma urged franticly.

"I can't do that!"

"YES YOU CAN!! YOU'RE THE FLIPPIN ELDER TOAD!!" Ma, Pa and the Guardian toad yelled.

"Oh yeah!" the elder toad said. "Hmmm…"

"What is it?" Pa asked.

"I forgot the jutsu on how to do that." All 3 toads stared in shock.

_

* * *

Akatsuki Lair_

"They should be safe now…" Jiraya said. The six Peins approached him. They paused to look at Jiraya.

"I will give you one last chance Jiraya." Yahiko Pein said. "Give me the scroll of the Kyuubi, and I shall spare your life." Jiraya stared back at the former Yahiko. A long silence came between the two. Jiraya was the one who broke it.

"No. Minato entrusted me with the scroll, and I will not let you have it." Jiraya said. Jiraya however, that he saw the Peins flinch when he said the name of the former Hokage.

"You know what... I've noticed something..." Jiraya said.

"First of all, there's Yahiko... who supposably 'Died'. I recognize ponytail over there... as the earth Ninja that Nagato killed. I saw... stiches on his neck..." The Peins stared.

"The stern one... used to be the guardian of the moon relic of the water country... The fat one, was once head of the Akimichi clan."

"In fact..." Jiraya began. "All of the Peins I've seen are supposably dead..." The six Peins looked surprised.

"You know too much. I shall have to kill you immediately." Stern Pein said. The smiling Pein stepped forward and gathered chakra to his hands, then, he pulled out the explosive kunai that Jiraya had tried to throw at them. The smiling Pein infused it with all the chakra in his hand. And held it high.

"Goodbye, Jiraya- sensei." the kunai came down.

_**SLAAAASSHHH!!**_

But, the kunai did not slash Jiraya. Instead, the kunai was blocked by none other than the infamous-

"AIZU!!" Zetsu yelled in rage.

"Yep!" Aizu said happily as he held up the explosive kunai. "Aizu the nightmare at your service!" Aizu quickly snatched Jiraya and leapt away.

"Oh no you don't!" Zetsu made some HS. "Plant style: vine entangler!" vines shot from beneath the earth tried to capture Aizu, who was wasting energy trying to dodge them.

"Crap! Tsunade!" suddenly, Tsunade leapt down and grabbed Jiraya from Aizu. Upon reaching the ground, she used her insane strength to crush all the vines. Kakashi poofed behind Konan.

"Yo!" he said. Then, he used his Sharingan to create a wormhole in space, which cut off Konans arm. But Konan poofed to reveal a log, where she and Kakashi proceeded to do a high speed hand to hand combat. The Peins, were trying to get Tsunade, but due to several different combinations of Tsunade and Aizu, was not able to get him. Suddenly, Zetsu burst from the earth and tackled Aizu and Tsunade to a corner. Konan managed to pin Kakashi at the same area. Now, all three (including Jiraya) had their backs against the wall, surrounded by the Peins.

"Now, you shall feel Gods wrath." The Peins began to prepare their attacks. "Any last words?" the Peins said monotonously.

"Yes… Just two…" Aizu said sadly. "Shadow Shift!" Aizu disappeared into a shadow, along with Tsunade and Kakashi.

….

"NO!!" Zetsu screamed to the heavens. "He got away…"

"Wha-? Where'd they go?" Konan said baffled.

"That move that Aizu used is similar to my leech all creation technique… Aizu can travel long distances in a very short amount of time using shadows."

"Are you serious!?" Konan said. "Then they're on their way to Konoha!?"

"Yes…" Zetsu grumbled. "We could try and pursue them, but if they were in Konoha, they'd have a severe advantage over us…" Zetsu turned to the leader.

"…Unless of course Leader- sama came with us?" Zetsu said hopefully, wanting to take revenge on Aizu. Silence. Then the leader made one HS and de- summoned all but Yahiko Pein.

"We shall pursue them another day." The leader said. "And Jiraya will die anyway, so it was an empty victory for them. I see no reason to take revenge."

The leader walked off followed by Konan, and a cursing Zetsu.

_

* * *

Konoha_

Late that night in Konoha, there was a very unusual sight. A man with a purple cloak wearing a black face mask, and a man about 40 but with white hair, and a lady whose 'assets' were WAY too big suddenly and without warning, leapt from the shadow of a building. The group was carrying another white haired man

Who was barely breathing.

….

Tsunade layed Jiraya down and tried her best to heal Jiraya. But, no matter how much chakra she put into her healing, Jiraya never opened his eyes.

"C'mon you old toad…" Aizu muttered. "Open your eyes already…" Kakashi could only stare at the grim sight. Tsunade began to pour out chakra like never before, unwilling to believe that Jiraya was gone.

"Wake up you stupid Sannin! Wake up!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "Wake up…" her chakra flow ran out. Kakashi put his hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Tsunade…" Kakashi began.

"He's not dead…" Tsunade said. "He's tricking us. Somewhere, hiding from us is the real Jiraya, this one is just a stupid shadow clone!!"

"Tsunade…"

"Stop playing this sick joke Jiraya!! Come out and show your true self!!" Tsunade cried.

"Tsunade, he's-

"HE'S NOT DEAD!!" Tsunade screamed in Kakashi's face. Tears down her face were flowing at a constant rate. Tsunade refused to believe it.

"He's not dead…" she cried silently as she desperately hugged Jiraya, wishing that it could somehow revive him. Kakashi and Aizu were at a loss of words, so they just let Tsunade be.

_

* * *

Santuary__ of the elder toad_

"His heart has stopped beating." The elder toad said. Ma and Pa hung their heads as tears streamed down their face. The guardian toad simply remained silent.

"H-He's gone!?" Ma weeped.

"I know Ma! If only we had been there…" Pa wailed.

The guardian toad simply walked away. Not wishing to defy the Toad Sages last commands.

"Now… which way was it to Konoha…" the toad picked a direction and began to travel that way.

Inside, the elder toad finally spoke again.

"Let us pay our respects…" she said sadly. She, and Ma and Pa, walked away.

* * *

"Ug… Where am I?" Jiraya woke up and found he was standing on… clouds?

Ooooookay…. Strange.

Jiraya observed his surroundings. He was somehow standing on clouds and a bright light made it so that Jiraya could see for miles on end.

"Hmm. What is this place?" Jiraya said to himself. He tried to remember what happened. "Lets see… I went to Amegakure… fought the leader of Akatsuki… failed… and then I was about to-

Jiraya knew where he was.

"I'm dead." Jiraya said plainly.

"Hello Jiraya. Long time no see." Jiraya turned around and saw none other than Saratubi. The third Hokage. His master.

"Saratubi?" Jiraya gasped.

"Yes. Jiraya. It's me." He smiled. He still looked old, and yet young at the same time. Jiraya assumed this was the work of whatever the afterlife held.

"So… why are you here?" Jiraya asked.

"Just came to see my student, that's all." Saratubi replied. Jiraya looked around some more.

"So, is this heaven?" Jiraya asked. Cause to him, there was nothing but white clouds. Didn't seem much like heaven.

"Oh no Jiraya." Saratubi said. "This is between heaven and Earth. When all souls die, they come to this place and wait for the guardian of heaven to escort them to the real heaven."

"Oh." Jiraya said. "That makes sense."

"Since the guardian hasn't arrived yet, do you want to take a peek in on earth?"

"Can we do that?"

"Of course! Here, watch." Saratubi dug a hole in the clouds about six feet across using a ninjutsu. When Jiraya peered into the hole, he saw Earth.

"Sweet!" Jiraya said.

"You can view anything on earth from this hole." Saratubi said. "Where do you want to look first? I suspect the bathouses, I suppose." Saratubi said, knowing his pupil very well. Instead, Jiraya asked to see his body, wanting to see the reaction of everyone when he died. The holes scenery changed. In it, Jiraya saw Aizu and Kakashi silently staring at Jiraya's body. But most shocking, was that Tsunade was actually hugging Jiraya, not to mention crying uncontrollably.

"See?" Saratubi smiled. "They are very sad. You have been a great ninja, Jiraya." Jiraya simply stared. Then he faced away from the image.

"No master. I was a great failure. Perhaps the greatest of all time."

"What nonsense Jiraya!" Saratubi said sternly. "What ever gave you that idea!"

"…My life has been full of failure Saratubi. I failed to protect my student. I failed to protect my master. I failed to write an award winning book. I failed to marry the girl of my dreams. I failed to make sure Nagato never turned evil. I failed to destroy Pain. And most recently, I failed to even protect myself…" Jiraya turned away.

"I should go to hell for all of my stupid mistakes…" Saratubi paused. He did not know that Jiraya always harbored this deep sadness.

"Jiraya… though your life seems like a failure, you are merely looking at the negatives."

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't even name one positive about my pathetic life." Saratubi smiled and put his hand on Jiraya's back.

"You protected Naruto."

Jiraya stood still.

"You never gave up, even until the end. You tried your best at everything you did. You managed to retrieve the fifth Hokage. And, most importantly, you led a happy life if I recall." Jiraya still stood still. Then he shrugged off Saratubi's hand.

"You always did know how to cheer me up, Saratubi- sensei." Jiraya smiled.

"JIRAYA!" A voice called from above. Suddenly, a figure swooped down from the shining light.

"The Shinigami!!" Jiraya exclaimed. Indeed, it was the purple faced Shinigami from the reaper death seal.

"What are you doing here?" Jiraya asked.

"I AM THE GUARDIAN OF HEAVEN. I ALONE AM ASSIGNED TO JUDGE WHETHER A SOUL GOES TO HEAVEN, OR GETS TORTURED IN HELL." Jiraya grew nervous.

"DO NOT FRET JIRAYA." The Shinigami said. "I HAVE ALREADY REVEIWED YOUR LIFE AND HAVE JUDGED YOU TO BE ABLE TO ENTER HEAVEN." The Shinigami turned his back and began to walk away.

"COME." He beckoned.

"Um, Shinigami sir…"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"I was wondering… can I not go to heaven?" The shinigami paused. "I mean, can I go back down to earth?"

"NO. THE GREAT LORD CANNOT PERMIT SUCH THINGS, AND THUS, NEITHER CAN I." The shinigami though for a little bit.

"HOWEVER, YOU MAY BE ABLE TO GAIN EXTRA TIME TO SAY YOU FINAL GOODBYE'S, OR WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU MORTALS DO."

"Okay! I would like to do that then!" Jiraya said happily.

"VERY WELL. LET ME LOOK AT ALL THE GOOD DEED YOU HAVE DONE. THIS WILL DETERMINE HOW MUCH TIME YOU GET." The Shinigami pulled out a huge stack of papers, Jiraya's good deeds. Jiraya was surprised at the large amount. The Shinigami turned the papers into ash with fire, then put the ash into a calculator of some sort.

"ACCORDING TO MY CALCLATOR, THE AMOUNT OF EXTRA TIME YOU HAVE ON EARTH IS… TWO MINUTES."

"Two minutes!? That's all I get!?"

"BE THANKFUL YOU EVEN HAVE EXTRA TIME. DO YOU ACCEPT?"

"…Yes." The Shinigami stabbed Jiraya with its weird knife, and the next thing Jiraya knew, he was back on Earth. The first thing he noticed was Tsunade, crying on him. The second thing he noticed was that it HURT. The pain was still there.

"…Tsunade… get off me… you're crushing me…" Tsunade stared in shock at Jiraya.

"He's alive!" Aizu said.

"Jiraya… don't leave me…" Tsunade wailed, and proceeded to hug Jiraya even tighter. It was the weirdest thing Jiraya had ever experienced. Unbearable pain and unbearable Pleasure at the exact same time.

"Tsunade… listen to me…" Jiraya rasped. Tsunade stared into Jiraya's eyes.

"I am… going to die in about two minutes…"

"NO YOUR NOT!!" Tsunade screamed.

"Tsunade, listen to me…" Jiraya said. Tears began streaming from her eyes once more.

"I just have to say… goodbye… all of you…I'm… going to miss you all… so much…" Jiraya smiled, breaking just about every muscle in his face by doing so.

"Well then, Goodbye Jiraya…" everyone turned to the voice. It was the elder toad.

"Elder…" Jiraya managed to say. His voice was getting weaker. He had about a minute left.

"You were the greatest Toad sage of all time Jiraya. Your name shall be engrave in many a great history book." The elder toad spoke wisely. "Now, where is the book?"

"…What… book…?" Jiraya asked.

"You mean icha icha?" Kakashi said, holding up a volume.

"No, not that one. The other one." Everyone was very confused.

"Icha icha is the only book he's ever written." Aizu said. The elder toad turned horrified at Jiraya.

"YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN THE BOOK YET!?" Jiraya knew what she was talking about. The book from the prophecy.

"No… guess not…" Jiraya said.

"THEN YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!!" the elder toad said franticly. She made some hand signs.

"Soul technique! Substitution exchange!!" the elder toad exclaimed hurrily. She and Jiraya instantly became enveloped in white light. A portion of the elder toads' soul came from her body and ran into Jiraya's body. And then, it was over. When Tsunade looked at Jiraya, he was breathing normally again. She couldn't believe it.

"Thank you…" Tsunade smiled, still crying and hugging Jiraya.

"No problem." The elder toad said. "He will be unconscious for about a week though. Boy that technique takes a lot out of me…" the elder toad fell to the ground, but was supported upright by Ma and Pa.

"Will she be okay?" Kakashi asked.

"That technique shortens her lifespan, but yes, she will be fine." Pa assured. He and Ma began to carry the elder back to the sanctuary.

_Between heaven and earth_

Saratubi was appalled. Thanks to the elder toad, Jiraya had just cheated death.

"IT APPEARS THE GREAT LORD WAS CORRECT; JIRAYA HAS CHEATED DEATH." The third Hokage stared at the Shinigami.

"I thought that was illegal here?" Saratubi pointed out.

"I KNOW."

"So why aren't you taking Jirayas soul back, if I may ask."

"THE GREAT LORD COMMANDED ME TO NOT RETRIEVE JIRAYA'S SOUL. EVEN IF HE BROKE THE RULES."

"Why?" Saratubi was confused.

"I DO NOT KNOW. THE GREAT LORDS ACTIONS ARE MYTERIOUS. NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND THE GREAT LORD OTHER THAN THE GREAT LORD HIMSELF." The Shinigami began to walk away.

"I MUST NOW TAKE MY LEAVE NOW AN RECRUIT OTHER ESCORTERS."

"…Why do you need more escorters?"

"BECAUSE, THERE WILL SOON BE A GREAT WAR BETWEEN AMEGAKURE AND KONOHA." Saratubi stared in shock.

"GONNA BE A BUSY DAY. TOO MUCH FOR ONLY ONE ESCORTER TO HANDLE." The shinigami vanished from sight. Saratubi stared at the hole in the clouds.

"Oh Jiraya… perhaps you are needed now more than ever…"

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for the long wait. This is the longest chapter I have ever written (5400 words) and also, I was grounded for tow weeks. Review please!

Also… the next chapter will signal the end of part one of my story…. And it will end with a bang! Sasuke versus Itachi! Will Sasuke finally kill Itachi… or will Itachi's sinister ambitions prove too much for sasuke…

_On the next chapter…_

"My Final Jutsu!" Itachi said. "AMARATSU!"


	9. Brawl 4: Sasuke vs Itachi

Brawl 4: Sasuke VS Itachi.

_Did I really just say that?! _Sasuke thought. _Crap! I hope I didn't… I didn't mean that part about Naruto anyways so-_

"You are going to kill me… because I hurt your friends?" Itachi said, resisting a chuckle.

_Crap. I did say it out loud._ Sasuke recovered a bit and looked in Itachi's eyes.

"That's only a part of it…" Sasuke said nervously "…Mostly because you murdered my clan."

"Sure." Itachi smirked. "Whatever you say, Sasuke." Itachi got into a fighting position.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu." A large fireball was sent flying towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it by leaping in the air, but Itachi came from out of nowhere it hit Sasuke in the back with a powerful punch, sending him flying to the ground. Sasuke tried to get up, but for some reason, he couldn't move. Try as he might, he struggled and struggled and could not move an inch. Then it dawned on him: he had overused his curse form. Itachi landed next to Sasuke.

"Well, it looks like you can't use that snakes seal any more, eh Sasuke? If you won't fight me, I'll just take Naruto and move on." Itachi began to walk away.

"Get back here and fight me! I'm not done yet…" Sasuke said. Slowly, he relinquished the level three form, and reverted back to his regular self. Sasuke stood up.

"That's better." Sasuke smirked. "Now, where were we?" Sasuke disappeared. He reappeared 40 feet above Itachi's head, and summoned a bunch of shuriken from a scroll. Sasuke launched them up into the air, and summoned a shadow clone to blow fire into the shuriken from the scroll. Once the shuriken began to home in on Itachi, Itachi reacted by raising his hands and deflecting all of them. Soon, Sasuke had no more left. But as Itachi blocked the last one, a shadow clone of Sasuke came from behind and stabbed him with a kunai knife. Itachi coughed up a little blood, Sasuke hit his liver dead on.

"All those… for a distraction?" Itachi smiled. Sasuke de-summoned the clones.

"He he…" Itachi laughed. "Seems to me that you are no mere child anymore… little brother…"

"Yes. And if you don't start fighting seriously, you will get killed. Which is fine by me." Itachi laughed some more and poofed away.

"As I suspected." Sasuke said. He shifted his eyes and found Itachi to the right of him.

"Well then, I shall begin to fight now." Itachi closed his eyes. "I shall now show you what the prodigy of the Uchiha clan can really do!" Itachi opened his eyes and the insides were shaped like a pinwheel.

"Mangekyou sharingan! Tsukuyomi!" Blackness emitted from Itachi's body, and soon it covered the whole area that Sasuke could see. The nightmare world had begun. Three seconds later, Itachi disappeared and Sasuke was bound in chains. Itachi reappeared before him.

"And now, you shall see all of your friends die, one by one." Itachi pointed to Sasuke left, and he saw Sakura stabbing herself with Sasuke's katana. Sasuke was calm however. Itachi noticed this and commented.

"Hmm? Do you not feel pity for your friends?" Sasuke smirked. "They ain't my friends. And besides…" Sasuke suddenly set himself free and killed Itachi with his katana.

"Everything is going to plan." The nightmare world faded from view to reveal a shocked Itachi.

"How did you…?"

"You've shown me Tsukuyomi twice now. I was able to counter it after seeing it so many times.

"I see." Itachi said. Then I will show you my final jutsu…"

Itachi put his hands into a hand sign.

"Prepare to face, Amaterasu."

* * *

"Is this all you got!?" Kisame screeched. He stood atop a giant waterfall, which he created, and it flowed down to a giant pool, where Sakura and Suigetsu layed. They had decided to team up to try and kill Kisame, but they did not have any luck so far as they were both close range fighters. Not to mention that Suigetsu was down now (cause Sakura kicked his butt in chapter 6) fortunately, Sakura was still holding strong.

"Pathetic Suigetsu!" Kisame chuckled. "Anyway, I'd better end this and help Itachi." He made some HS.

"Water style! Water shark jutsu!" five water sharks came from the waterfall. They went down, using the fall as extra momentum and then jumped out to bite Sakura. Sakura dodged the first one, and punched the second one. The third and fourth decided to attack simultaneously from both sides, but Sakura jumped and punched them both. However, the fifth shark waited below Sakura, so as she was in the air, it launched itself forward with a head on collision with Sakura.

"Ugghhh!" she said as she felt the somehow solid water hit her body. She recovered and landed on the water.

"Crap! This isn't going anywhere!" Sakura cursed. Kisame merely laughed. Sakura began to think. All of her moves were close range, be the medical or regular ninjutsu. The only genjutsu she knew was the art of multi- doppelgangers, and all the weapons she had left were…

Sakura checked her pocket.

She had sixteen kunai, about 40 meters of string, a flash bomb, ten explosion tags-

An idea struck her.

"Art of illusion! Multi doppelgangers!" using her genjutsu, many multiple copies of her sprung from her chakra. There were now about two thousand illusion Sakura's, and only one real one. The Sakura's began to run about in random directions, to confuse Kisame. They also began to throw kunai at Kisame. Some were real, but most weren't.

"She's up to something." Kisame said. His yellow eyes scanned the area, to find order among the chaos. He then spotted one Sakura, laying string in certain places around Kisame's waterfall.

"Ah. She distracts me with kunai and doppelgangers, as she lays a trap to destroy me. Such an obvious tactic." Kisame sighed as he deflected another illusionary kunai. He wove some hand signs.

"Water style: water barrage jutsu!" Kisame hurled ball of water with his own chakra at the Sakura he spotted. There were three in total, so it made spotting them for Sakura easy.

_**PLOOOOOOOSSSHHH!!**_

The first one landed, but Sakura dodged that one. However, the second one was aiming right at her. It made a direct hit, and it followed up with the third and last water ball, and Sakura hit the ground.

"Easy." Kisame smirked. But then, Sakura got up and ordered the clones to impose more running about, and soon, all the Sakura's were racing about in every direction possible.

Kisame however, wasn't fooled. He kept his eye on the real Sakura. She was still laying the string. She seemed to be laying the string around the circumference of Kisame's waterfall…

"Hmm. Something tells me, I'd better go and stop her." Kisame bit his thumb, and a trickle of blood came out. He smeared the blood on the rock layer.

"Summoning jutsu!"

_**POOF!**_

A gigantic shark now lay next to Kisame. It was purplish blue and had a scarred eye. The most frightening features however, were its metal teeth and the fact that it was twenty feet long.

"Kill the wet one." Kisame said, knowing that only the real Sakura would still be wet from his earlier jutsu. The shark accelerated at an impossible rate, homing in towards the real Sakura. Sakura summoned a bunch of real shadow clones, but the shark slowly chomped them in half with its metal teeth, one by one.

Soon, all but the real Sakura was left as the shark, without hesitation, reared its ugly head and bit her in half, then swallowed her whole. Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo, were completely shocked and terrified. THEY were Kisame's next target.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

Suddenly, an explosion came from Kisame's waterfall! The explosion series totaled to ten, and they demolished the waterfall with ease. And then Sakura burst from the ground to face a surprised Kisame.

"I used only one shadow clone to make you think I was setting a trap. However, the real trap was when I set all the explosion tags underground beside your waterfall. And now, you're toast without anymore long ranging!" Sakura lunged herself at Kisame, chakra in her hand for a mega punch. However, Kisame blocked it with his swords, and then cut her shoulder and draining her chakra.

"I'm impressed!" Kisame chuckled. "No one has ever taken down my waterfall before! However, you failed to interpret one thing, Sakura," Kisame raised his sword and pointed it at her.

"You've wasted too much chakra for that one blow. Plus, I've drained all the chakra in your right arm with Samehada. Sakura flinched for a second. True, she had wasted a lot of chakra, but Sakura could still fight. Kisame rushed forward and used many sword moves and made Sakura move in every single direction she could imagine, just to avoid it. Then, he managed to physically wound Sakura's right shoulder once more. Sakura gagged in pain for a moment, before looking bitterly at Kisame. Seeing the look only made Kisame's smile wider.

"Hehehe!!" he said, doing his trademark laugh. "Well, the situation looks bad for you eh? You may have some chakra, but now you can't even move your shoulder!" Kisame raised his sword and slashed it down. Sakura blocked it with her left hand at the tip. Nonetheless, it was still difficult.

"Tell ya' what; You can scurry on back to Konoha, and I won't kill ya'!"

"And what happens then?" Sakura questioned.

"Then I go help Itachi, we get the Jinchuriki, and then we seal it in the statue!"

"No way." Sakura punched Kisame's face with surprising strength. "I will never let you creeps get your hands on Naruto!!" Sakura said in defiance. Kisame chuckled.

"Hm. Pity." He grinned. He made some HS.

"Water style: water barrage jutsu!" three human sized balls of liquid rushed towards Sakura, knocking her against the rubble of the now destroyed waterfall.

_**SHI-NG!**_

Suddenly, she was pinned against the wall, held up by kunai.

"A little secret." Kisame said to Sakura, slowly backing up as he spoke. "In normal defense, there are three ways to block an attack: you dodge it, reduce the impact, or use chakra to reduce the impact. Now in this situation, you cannot dodge as you cannot move your body. Also, the same principle applies with blocking. And since my Samehada yields chakra useless when it strikes…"

Kisame crouched down and held Samehada like spear. "If I strike you, say, in the heart, you will die no matter what!" Kisame pointed his sword at Sakura.

"Good bye." Kisame gave one last smile before he chucked the sword like a spear right at Sakura's heart.

But then, seconds before it hit her, it fell down with a clatter.

"Hm??" Kisame said. A figure had stood and blocked his Samehada from finishing off the pink haired girl.

Sakura stared. She saw long black hair in a brownish white kimono, with a purple bow like object on his back.

"No way… I thought you were dead!!"

"Hmm?" the figure said, not hearing her.

"Orochimaru!! What are you doing here!!" The figure paused. Then it turned around to face Sakura.

Except it wasn't the snake ninja. It was

Kabuto.

Kabuto's hair was now black and slightly long. His skin was semi- white, and the right eye had a mark just like Orochimaru's.

"Orochimaru!! What have you done to Kabuto!?" She said in rage.

"Actually… the question should be 'Kabuto! What have you done with Orochimaru?'. And the answer is, that after he died, I used medical ninjutsu to extract some of Orochimaru's DNA and implant it into my own. My body now shares about 30 with his." Kabuto turned away from the shocked Sakura, to the equally shocked Kisame.

"Basically…" Kabuto smiled. "I now have the power of Orochimaru, combined with my own medical intelligence that is on par with Tsunades. In other words, two of the Sannin in one body. So I will kindly suggest you back off and leave." In one swift motion, he swiped all of Sakura's kunai, thus freeing her.

Kisame looked at Kabuto angrily.

"You're telling ME to back off!?" he said. He held out his hand and Samehada came back to it.

"Just for that, you're gonna die!" Kisame lurched forward.

Kabuto sighed. "Let me handle this, Sakura." Kabuto tapped the seal on his left arm. "Summoning jutsu."

A poof later, and Kabuto rode on a giant snake. The snake lurched forward, right into Kisame. However, Kisame jumped up and landed on the snake's head, ready to face Kabuto.

Except he wasn't there.

"Snake hands jutsu!" a twin pair of snakes suddenly wrapped around and entangled Kisame. Kabuto rose from the snake's skin.

"That it!? I'll be free in no time!!" Kisame chuckled.

"Kisame... do you know how snakes kill their prey?" Kabuto asked, making some HS. "The true power of a snake, is not in its bite, but after the bite… the poison…" Kabuto's arm suddenly turned purple.

"Burning technique: Poison pore jutsu!" Kabuto rushed forward and jabbed Kisame hard with his purple hand. Kisame instantly felt a rush through his body, a pain indescribable to all but the one who had experienced it. Kisame quickly leapt away.

And then barfed out a purple fluid.

"How does it feel to have poison sent through every fiber of your body, Kisame?" Kabuto smiled. "Soon, the poison will eat away your cells, and you will die in about three minutes."

Kisame could already feel the pain building up inside his body. He fell his sight begin to get blurry and his muscles stiffen.

"You- you-!" Kisame tried to say. But his mouth was already numb. Kisame was dying, and he knew it too. He had to use THAT jutsu, and wipe them out along with himself.

"Water style: Aquatic collapse!" Kisame raised his hands to the sky. Slowly, the clouds began to form together, and mist started to leave the tree's.

"This jutsu," Kisame explained "Lets me gather all the water in the atmosphere, and plants, within a thirty mile radius!" the sky above Kisame's head was now filled to the brim with and immense amount of water.

"The only problem is, I never use it because once I let go, the sheer mass of it would both crush and drown anyone in its vicinity- including me!" Kisame smiled a suicidal smile. The water above Kisame's head rivaled that of ten lakes combined.

"But since I'm going to die anyway…I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!!" Kisame ran out of chakra, and the monstrosity of water fell down to the ground.

"Tch. This is annoying." Kabuto said. He unveiled his left arm once more.

"Summoning jutsu!" a giant snake was summoned to the arena.

"Unless you want to die, hop inside!" Kabuto said. He jumped inside the snakes mouth, followed by Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo. The snake swallowed them whole and braced itself.

_**PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

The water fell down, and annihilated everything in its path. Everything was swept away by the newly made river. Except the snake of course…

Because the snake that Kabuto summoned was a _Sea_snake!

After twisting and turning and wriggling about, the water flow finally stopped, and the seasnake barfed them out.

"That was gross…" Karin said.

"Better this end than the other…" Suigetsu said. Karin shuddered. Meanwhile, Kabuto and Sakura had gone out as well.

"That was genius Kabuto!" Sakura commented.

"Thank you." Kabuto bowed.

"But- why did you save us anyway?" Kabuto closed his eyes and paused.

"I owe Naruto a great favor." Kabuto smiled. "Let's go. I want to make sure Naruto is okay."

The group raced towards the second arena.

* * *

"…Amaterasu?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Itachi said, his mangekyou sharingan active once more. "The second of the Mangekyou's jutsu's, Amaterasu! Its destructive power is beyond all!" Itachi closed his eyes and focused his chakra.

"AMATERASU!!" Itachi screamed in pain. A black flame erupted from Itachi's mouth, and headed towards Sasuke relentlessly. Sasuke quickly dodged.

"Foolish Sasuke… you cannot escape this jutsu!" Itachi said. Sasuke looked behind him, and saw that everything the flame touched was burnt to ashes.

"The Amaterasu flame incinerates anything it touches! You cannot win!" Sasuke thought quickly as he ran away from the black flame.

"Fire style: fireball!" a fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth, and headed towards the black flame. But the Amaterasu simply went through it, leaving not a trace of Sasuke's flame.

"Anything, Sasuke, anything…" Itachi said.

"Crap!" Sasuke said. He leapt into the tree's, but the Amaterasu followed him and incinerated everything that that was in its way. Sasuke cut a corner along the tree's but when he turned back, the flame was gone.

"Where-?" Sasuke asked. And then it zoomed past him, his shirt got singed and he threw it on the ground as it became nothing. The flame came straight at Sasuke head-

"Water style: Ice wall!" a wall of ice formed around Sasuke and the flame stopped. Sasuke slowly turned around and saw-

The number one, hyperactive, unpredictable, knuckle-headed ninja. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Get down from there Sasuke! It's bursting through!" Sasuke thoughtlessly obeyed, and the Amaterasu flame burned through the ice wall. Sasuke landed next to Naruto, shocked.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?"

"Saving your butt." Naruto smirked.

"Listen, you must be at your limit now; just let me handle this! This is my revenge!" Naruto paused and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I don't care whether or not you kill Itachi." Naruto said. "Just please come back to Konoha with us. You make Sakura sad. And you can't do that if you die!" Sasuke stared. Here was an idiot, fighting for someone else, at the brink of death, simply because it made a girl sad.

And it was his best friend.

Sasuke had finally realized it. The pain he had caused others. The pointlessness of his revenge. And most importantly, that he wasn't alone anymore.

He had friends.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered. And then, he slowly extended his right hand to Naruto.

"I'm sorry." Tears came to both of their eyes as they shook hands.

"I'll come back- but only cause I need to train to defeat you." Sasuke smiled.

"Not in your life, teme." Naruto smiled back. Suddenly, the whole area besides them collapsed in cinders. It was Itachi, with the Amaterasu flame surrounding him.

"So you escaped." Itachi said. "No matter. I will simply disintegrate you all!" The black flame surged towards them.

"Water style: Ice wall jutsu!" Naruto protected them with another ice wall, and the leapt out of the way as the black flame burnt the ice wall to crisp.

"It burns ice! How does that figure!?" Naruto complained. The leapt into the air, and the black flames followed them, controlled by Itachi's will. Suddenly, the flames expanded, and formed a solid circle around the two.

"We have to get out before it surrounds us!!" Sasuke commanded. They tried to leap elsewhere, but it was too late, Amaterasu surrounded them in every direction.

"Die." Itachi commanded the flame. The flames closed in on them.

"WATER STYLE! ICE WALL JUTSU!!" Naruto screamed, gathering all the Chakra he could. Bursting from the black flames was a sphere made of ice. The ice disintegrated a second later, revealing Sasuke and Naruto.

"Crap…" Naruto fell down.

"Naruto! Get to Sakura immediately! You're using too much chakra to produce the ice walls!"

"No… I'll… help you…" Naruto muttered, gasping for air.

"Besides, I have a plan…" Naruto said as Itachi walked up to them, black flames surrounding him.

"Kill me." Naruto said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!" Sasuke said in rage and fear.

"No… Sasuke,… we both know that Itachi is too strong for us…. The only way to beat him,… Is if we gain as much power as him…" Naruto gagged in pain.

"You must gain the mangekyou. Then you can defeat Itachi." Naruto stated. Sasuke stood shocked. Itachi paused for a brief second; remembering something… then he continued to walk towards them.

"No way. I just gained a friend, and I have no intention upon losing him." Sasuke then smirked.

"Besides… I have a better plan…" he told Naruto. "We have to send Amaterasu into the sky!"

"That… makes no sense!" Naruto said.

"Yes it will! We just have to do it!" Sasuke insisted. He grabbed Naruto and leaned him against his shoulder.

"I'll be your legs." Naruto smiled in response. Sasuke leapt away as the black flames pursued them once more. While running, Sasuke spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto… I need you to create one more Ice wall." Sasuke asked. He gave Naruto all of his remaining chakra.

"When I say now, surround the black flame with the ice wall." Sasuke set Naruto down and ran back to Itachi. He found him only a couple yards away.

"Come at me." He stated. Itachi pointed at Sasuke and the flames rushed towards Sasuke. Sasuke ran away in the direction of Naruto. The flames were very close now, as Sasuke could feel the heat given off by them.

"NOW!" Sasuke screamed for his life. Ten feet away lying on a tree, Naruto answered.

"Water style: Ice wall jutsu!" he said. He used all his remaining chakra, and surrounded the black flame in a sphere of ice. Sasuke immediately rushed forward with all his might, and kicked the sphere of ice upward so hard, that it soon disappeared in the clouds.

"Well that was a useless move." Itachi said.

"Not entirely." Sasuke smirked, his face hidden by shadows. "Your Amaterasu contains a massive amount of heat energy. The clouds contain cold energy." Sasuke raised his Katana at the swirling clouds above him.

"When a massive amount of heat energy is combined with cold energy in a split second, the amount of friction becomes very unstable… resulting in lightning!"

Itachi's eyes widened.

"ULTIMATE CHIDORI! ADVENT OF THUNDER!!" the lightning immediately struck down on Sasuke's metal Katana, then using his free hand, directed it at Itachi.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!**_

Using his own body as a medium, Sasuke channeled the electricity in the air to his own brother in one powerful energy blast that wiped out all in its path. When it finally stopped, Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke heaved in air. And then collapsed on the ground.

"Sasuke!" A familiar female voice said. It was Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sasuke moaned. "I'm sorry… let's go back… to Konoha now…" Sakura stared. He did it. Naruto convinced Sasuke to change. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged Sasuke.

"Sakura… it hurts…" Sasuke moaned. Sakura stopped immediately and began to heal her comrade. About another ten feet away, Kabuto was healing Naruto.

"…Kabuto…?" Naruto said in shock.

"Sort of…" Kabuto smirked. "Now don't talk, you need to heal.

"An impressive move… Sasuke…" everyone stopped at the sound of the voice.

"No friggin way…!" Karin said.

"Had I not used Susanoo…" the voice continued. "I would have surely died…" a giant hand pushed back Sakura and Kabuto away from Sasuke and Naruto.

"No! We need to help them!" Kabuto said. He rushed forward.

"AMATERASU!!" the voice said. A black flame encompassed the whole area around Sasuke and Naruto.

"We can't reach them!!" Sakura said in panic. "We barely even got to heal them!!"

_

* * *

_

Inside the black dome

"To think… that my little brother has come so far…" Itachi said. "Brings tears to my eyes…" Sasuke and Naruto slowly stood back up. Itachi was now surrounded by a giant ghost like being with a skull for a head. It wore a white kimono, and a sword and shield.

"What… is that thing?" Sasuke said painfully.

"It is… Susanoo! My final and greatest technique!" Itachi said. "Susanoo is a spirit entity… from my own soul and chakra! It wields the sword of destruction, and the shield of cross! It is utterly unbeatable!!"

_

* * *

_

Outside….

"Kabuto! We have to get inside!!" Sakura urged.

"We can't… those flames are Amaterasu… I recall from Orochimarus memory, that it will incinerate anything it touches." Kabuto shrugged.

"Things are looking very bad right now… Naruto and Sasuke are both injured beyond measure from fighting Itachi. Not only that, but they must be at the brink of their limits right now! Their death and life are apart only by the width of a piece of paper… with them on it."

Sakura stared. "There must be something we can do!!" She cried desperately.

"No… we can't… Sasuke and Naruto, along with Itachi are pushing their bodies to the extremes. Anyone of them could die at any moment."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes.

"DON'T DIE!!" She screamed to the black dome, hoping her voice could reach them.

"It is no longer a battle of ninjutsu…" Kabuto said grimly. "It is now, a battle of endurance…"

_

* * *

_

Inside the black dome…

Itachi coughed up blood.

"Heh…" Itachi laughed. "Using all these techniques… pains my eye…" he said.

"I only have enough chakra for one strike with Susanoo…" Itachi said. "It all comes down to this… one blow…" Sasuke made some hand signs and electricity crackled through his right hand. Naruto gathered chakra in the form of a swirling sphere.

"Lets go…" Itachi said. He held up his hand. Susanoo raised its sword.

And then all heck broke loose.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

The sheer energy of their attacks broke the Black shield. It blew Sakura, Naruto, and team snake away from the impact. Among the white light, three voices were heard.

"RASENGAN!!"

"CHIDORI!!" and

"SUSANOO!!" the white light got even brighter and massive amounts of energy poured from the center of it. Then the white light began to fade. When it faded completely, the viewers of the show saw a scene, frozen in place.

A black haired man, raising his arms.

A giant ghost, its sword swung down.

A blonde teenager, who had the sword in his body.

And a black haired teenager, with his hand shoved into the body of the Black haired man.

Itachi gagged, and blood came out.

"Good one… Sasuke…" Itachi collapsed. Followed by Naruto. The Susanoo evaporated into nothingness. Seeing this, Sakura immediately rushed over.

"Naruto!!" she screamed. She kneeled down to an unconscious Naruto. She began healing and Naruto opened his eyes.

"Hi Sakura…" he smiled playfully. Sakura smiled as tears streamed down her face. Meanwhile, Sasuke stared down at Itachi.

"You've… beaten me…" Itachi smiled.

"Yes." Sasuke said firmly.

"Excellent…" Itachi smiled.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"It means…" Itachi coughed up more blood. "That nothing… is ever… what is seems to be…"

Itachi disintegrated.

"Naruto, That was awesome." Kabuto said.

"What are you… doing here…?" Naruto asked.

"Just observing." Kabuto smiled. "And now, I must take my leave." Kabuto began to walk away.

"Wait…" Naruto gasped. Kabuto stopped.

"What are you going to do now…?" Naruto asked. Kabuto smiled.

"I will be a better man than Orochimaru ever was. I will now become the Kage of Otakure. That is my dream!" Kabuto reached into his pocket.

"By the way… a symbol of my peace with Konoha…" Orochimaru flung something at Sakura. Sakura caught it.

It was Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring.

"By the way, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, would you like to become Otakure ninja?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah. Okay." Suigetsu said.

"Sure…" Karin said, still wanting to go with Sasuke.

"Only if you can cure me…" Jugo said.

"Alright then. Good day, Konoha ninja's!" Kabuto and his followers disappeared. Sakura slid Naruto over her shoulder.

"Let's leave." Sakura smiled. She tapped Sasuke, and he began walking with Sakura.

Team 7, was back.

* * *

AN: Wow. Another long chapter. Part one ends now! Next chapter will be part two: Calm before the storm!!


	10. PART TWO: calm before the storm

"Ah, you have arrived." Itachi and Kisame stepped forth from inside the Akatsuki lair. Pein sat upon his chair in the center of the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Did you capture the beast?" Pein said monotonously, already knowing the answer.

"No." Itachi closed his eyes. "I had some other business to do, so I created a copy of myself and Kisame with your jutsu. They apparently failed to capture the Jinchurikki."

"I see. Who gave you permission to do other things besides my direct orders?" the leader said sternly. Kisame glanced nervously at Itachi.

"I did." Itachi said. "My business is important."

"Are you the leader now?" the leader said cruelly, his aura in the air like ice. "No matter what you may think, I am leader. WE will not have world domination, if you refuse your orders." The leader's chakra was blazing now. Though he retained the monotone expression he always did, the members in the room could all feel his anger.

"We did not act brash." Itachi said. "We infused our clones with almost 80 percent of our chakra." Kisame nodded meekly.

"...80, you say?" the leader questioned.

"Indeed. We are just as angry and surprised as you are that Naruto was able to escape. However, we did receive word that Kabuto joined them, and Naruto and Sasuke have formed an alliance once more, so that may contribute to their victory." Itachi closed his eyes.

"However that does not elude us from the main point. Both Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of them are no longer children any more. Underestimation will result in heavy losses…"

Pein paused. He had heard this before…

"_You can do whatever you want to capture the Kybuubi, but I warn you, you're methods will fail…"_

Madara's words had come true.

"Fine. I can see where you went wrong, and I forgive you." Pein said. "The next time we go to capture the Kyuubi… I will go myself." The members in the room were shocked to hear this. Pein never sent himself, he was mostly busy. Plus, he was the leader.

"Capturing the nine tailed fox has now become our utmost priority. We cannot risk failure."

"Since you are going to Konoha… should we simply destroy it as well?" Zetsu asked. If the leader joined up with even two members of Akatsuki, all of Konoha would be crushed.

The leader's power was indeed immense.

"No. We can always do that later." The leader paused in deep thought. Then he spoke again.

"Kazumi should be reporting in any second now. Once her report is filled out, and the time is right, I will set off." A rustling sound was heard and something bounded into the room.

"Heya guys! What's up!?" it was Tobi. AKA Madara Uchiha.

"Tobi! Where have you been?" Kisame said. "We really need you around; this organization is getting too gloomy without you!"

"Indeed Tobi… Where have you been…?" the leader asked. Of course, he knew all too well where Tobi had been, but he never expected him to make an appearance in front of the rest of the oblivious Akatsuki members.

"You won't believe it you guys!!" Tobi said in an excited, slightly annoying voice. "When Deidara blew up, his explosion was gonna kill me! So I his inside a giant cave!" Tobi crouched down to go with his story.

"But then, when he actually exploded, a rock fell down, and knocked me out! Next thing I know, the cave has surrounded me, and I can't find my way out! So, I've been digging this whole time!" everybody but the leader sighed.

_A very good lie, Madara._ The leader thought.

"So you've been digging this whole time!?" Konan said. "It shouldn't take THAT long to dig a simple hole!"

"Well yeah, but there was a family of moles in some places, and I didn't want to hurt them…" Tobi said. Everyone sighed.

"Tobi, you're far too kind." Itachi said.

"Really…? Well, next time I see moles, I'll be mean! I'll shout at them, and do bad things to them! Right Itachi?!"

"…Sure…" Itachi sighed.

_He's very good at this._ The leader thought.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Tobi said. A black panther stepped to his side. "This guy showed me how to get here!"

"Ah, Kazumi's report." The leader said, actually showing emotion in his voice. The black panther bounded to the leader in one jump. It sucked up a mighty breath-

_**GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!**_

It yelled, making the entire room shake.

"…Indeed." The leader said. "Kazumi has arrived in Konoha." The leader announced. "She will be spying on Naruto for the next few weeks. Meeting adjourned. The leader went away to his private room. All the rest of the Akatsuki were gathered around Tobi, listening to more of his story of how he was trapped. All but one.

_You may be able to fool Kisame. _Itachi thought. _You may be able to fool the leader. You may even be able to fool the entire world. But you cannot fool me… Madara Uchiha._

_

* * *

_

Konoha

Naruto, supported by Sakura, had finally managed to bring back Sasuke.

News of this had reached all of Konoha by now. The village was abuzz with their encounter with the Akatsuki, and how they had managed to kill two members.

Sasuke was given two choices for his stay at Konoha: serve a 25 year sentence in the harshest prison, or die. Naruto and Sakura protested, but alas, their protests did not affect the jury whatsoever. However… Tsunade asked to have a private word with the members of the council. No one knows what happened next, but she somehow reduced Sasuke's sentence to three days experiencing the pain he had caused to everyone. It was reported that the judges were shaking in fear afterwards, but Tsunade says it was a minor detail…

Sasuke readily agreed, and is now under a very powerful three day genjutsu, allowing him to share the pain he had wrought to others.

In addition… Otakure (now under a new Kage) requested peace with Konoha and all other nations, and made itself another country. The other countries agreed seeing as how Kabuto stopped an Akatsuki member. The Akatsuki ring he gave Sakura, is now under the protection of the ANBU black ops. No one but the Kage knows where it's being stored…

_

* * *

_

Detention center

Naruto and Sakura sat next to each other in a plain white room. Sakura had flowers in her hand, and Naruto had a wrapped box. A door stood motionless besides them, though there were noises coming out from behind it. Suddenly, the door opened quietly, and an ANBU stepped out.

"His sentence is done, and the Genjutsu is wearing off." She stated. "You may visit." Naruto and Sakura stood up and walked in the room.

Inside, they found a figure lying down in a white Kimono. He was slowly waking up, and his eyes were adjusting to the light.

"Sasuke…" Sakura smiled. She bent down and hugged him.

"…eh…Sakura… is that you?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Don't forget me." Naruto smiled.

"We got you presents!" Sakura beamed. She handed Sasuke her flowers.

"Ug… thanks…" Sasuke said, now sitting upright. He gazed at the flowers until Naruto brought him the box.

"You might need this." He said. Sasuke accepted the box and opened it. Inside was a Konoha headband. Sasuke smiled and put it on his wrist.

"Let's go." He said. He stood up and walked out the door. Naruto smiled and walked out with him, followed shortly by Sakura. They stepped out from the prison into the light, and into the rest of Konoha.

"It's good to have you back Sasuke!" Naruto said excitably.

"Good to be back." Sasuke said. "Now I can kick your butt at anything now that I'm back."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Naruto said angrily. "Let's not kid ourselves Sasuke! I've been superior to you for forever!"

"You wish." Sasuke replied. Sasuke and Naruto continued to argue about useless things. Right beside them, Sakura sighed.

"Glad to see things are back to normal." She said, staring at the boys. She intervened as Sasuke and Naruto were strangling each other's throats.

"Okay you two, enough fighting." She pulled them apart. Suddenly, Naruto bolted upright.

"OH NO!!"

"What is it?" Sakura and Sasuke asked. Naruto looked very nervous and sad.

"I completely forgot… I missed the Chunin Exams!!" Naruto wailed. Sakura realized this was true. During their mission to retrieve Sasuke, they had forgotten to enter the exams for Naruto to become a Chunin.

"Dangit! Not again!" Naruto cursed.

"That's okay." Sasuke said. "You're better off as a Genin anyways."

Sasuke and Naruto began to fight in a cloud of smoke.

"Why do boys fight so much…" Sakura sighed.

"SAKURA!!" A voice called out. Sakura turned around to see Ino running towards her.

"Ino!" Ino caught up high fived each other.

"You got Sasuke back!" she remarked. "Is that him in the puff of smoke with Naruto?"

"Yep." Sakura replied. "They have once again resumed their rivalry."

"Speaking of which…" Ino began. Sakura looked at Ino. "Now that Sasuke's back… I guess we'll be competing for him again, eh?" Ino nudged Sakura.

"Sure." Sakura said. "May the best person win." She and Ino high fived once more. Suddenly, Naruto bolted out of the puff of smoke.

"I almost forgot!" he ran away from Sasuke, heading towards an unknown destination.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm gonna ask Hinata for a date!" Naruto then ran away at hyperspeed, leaving Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke in the dust.

"Wow. What got into him?" Ino said to no one in particular.

"He found out that Hinata likes him." Sakura said.

"By himself?" Ino questioned.

"Nah. I told him." Sakura chuckled. Ino laughed a little as well.

_

* * *

_

Training grounds

Hinata nervously held up a flower. It was a white rose.

"I-I'm going to do it…" Hinata said to her teammates, Kiba and Shino, who were about five feet away.

"I-I'll ask N-Naruto- kun to get some Ramen!" she said fiercely. Shino had managed to coax Hinata into gathering her courage, and ask Naruto on a date when he got back. And now was the time to do it. Kiba however, disagreed with the idea.

"He'll just say no…" Kiba muttered. "Naruto's a jerk like that." Shino had raised an eyebrow. Kiba had been like this whenever the subject of Naruto was around Hinata. It wasn't like him at all. Shino had assumed that he was simply having a problem and blaming it on Naruto, and it would stop soon, however, this apparently was not the case… Even Akamaru had sensed something wrong with his master's behavior.

Suddenly, a rapid object came from one side of the training ground and blazed past them. Then, it made a U- turn, and went back to Team 10.

"Huh? It appears to be…" Shino analyzed the running object through his dark glasses. "…Naruto!" he deduced. Naruto slowed down as he approached Shino, Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata! Wanna eat Ramen with me some time?" he smiled cheerfully. Hinata just about fainted there. Shino raised an eyebrow. Kiba merely let his mouth be agape.

"Y-y-you're… asking… me….?" Hinata said, now utterly confused, but thrilled at the same time.

"Yeah. Sakura told me you had a crush on me… so… Why not?" Naruto said. Hinata blushed.

"Uh, uh, okay, um how about tonight at seven….?" Hinata asked.

"Sure okay! Gotta go now! I have to train and beat Sasuke- baka!" Naruto said cheerfully. And, with another burst of speed, was off to head for another training ground. Shino stared at the sight. Hinata was blushing all over. Kiba's mouth was still agape. It was Hinata that finally broke the tension.

"Shino… Naruto asked me out…." Hinata said dreamily.

"Yep. Good on you, Hinata." Shino praised.

"Tch. I bet he only wants to date Hinata so the he can dump her in a cruel way!" Kiba snarled.

"Kiba, how illogical is that? Why do you keep saying bad things about Naruto anyway?" Shino turned to Kiba.

"I'm not saying it could happen." Kiba said. "I just don't trust Hinata in Naruto's hands. He's too unpredictable." Kiba said. "Hinata, take my advice and call it all off. I say, he's up to something!" Kiba deduced.

"Kiba- kun, Don't be so hard on Naruto." Hinata said. "Well, Bye." She walked off.

"I still don't see what Hinata see's with the double crossin' no good…" Kiba walked off while rambling random curses about Naruto, not even noticing that he left Akamaru.

Akamaru whined at Shino. Shino got the message.

"Yeah, something IS wrong Kiba." Shino patted Akamaru's head.

"Don't worry, I'll find out what it is." Shino smiled from underneath his trenchcoat. Shino walked off in his direction, while Akamaru bounded off to catch off with Kiba.

Naruto was isolated in a forest. He was trying to use his new ultimate move. Random scorch marks lay everywhere, indicating his progress.

"Dang, this is hard…" Naruto said thoughtfully. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him.

"Who's there?" Naruto turned around to see a shadowed figure.

"…Are you Uzumaki Naruto…?" The figure said in a threatening voice.

"Yes? Who wants to know?" Naruto said, unbuttoning his shuriken pouch. The figure held up a kunai.

"Your murderer."



* * *

OMG!! WHOSE ATTACKING NARUTO!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH KIBA!? WHAT IS NARUTO'S NEW MOVE?! WHERE THE HECK IS MY EDITOR!? AND WHY THE HELL IS MY CAPS LOCK BROKEN!?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBAL ZEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

(I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR NARUTO. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE BROKEN CAPS LOCK)


	11. Training and mysteries

* * *

Naruto and the figure had been fighting for a couple of minutes. The man's face was completely hidden by a black mask, and the rest of his body was shadowed.

But he was winning.

In only a couple of seconds, the figure had Naruto's throat right next to a very sharp Kunai. He also had his body in an unmovable position.

"I expected you to be better than this…" the man said in a gruff voice. "Are you sure you are Uzumaki Naruto?"

"The one and only!" Naruto retorted. But, he was all talk for now. He had no chakra due to his training, and the figure had a flippin' Kunai to his neck. _I'll have to use the Nine tails chakra…_ Naruto thought. He closed his eyes, and then Naruto sprung away from the figures grasp. He turned around to face him, now with a red chakra tail on his back, and slightly longer teeth.

"Now lets-!" Naruto began when suddenly the figure interrupted.

"Oh! So you ARE Naruto!" The figure put away the kunai in his purple cloak and bowed apologetically. Naruto was now extremely confused.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, I had to make sure you really were Naruto." The figure said.

"Wha-?" Naruto's chakra dissipated. "Why would you need to know that?"

"Too many people are after my life kid." The figure stated clearly. He shifted his eyes nervously, then stuck out his hand.

"My name is Aizu the Nightmare, and I'm your new mentor!" Naruto reached out and shook the man's hand.

"Why are you mentoring me??" Naruto said, still confused.

"It was Jiraya- sama's orders." Aizu explained. "He is currently hospitalized, so I'm the replacement." Aizu looked at the scorch marks as Naruto looked over Aizu doubtfully.

"Why should YOU be my mentor! I'm better off training on my own then with you." Naruto said. Aizu looked at Naruto.

"BECAUSE (Ignorant little brat…) I have power on par with that of the sannin!" Aizu said in annoyance.

"You do? I don't believe it!" Naruto retorted.

"Okay fine, let's have a battle. If I win, you have to be my student, if you win, I leave." Aizu assumed his fighting position. "Also, don't use the fourth state of the nine tailed fox, Jiraya told me you couldn't control it."

"Whatever! I don't need it to beat you anyway!" Aizu became extremely ticked and rushed towards Naruto.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

Tsunade sat in a room. The room was white all over, and it was sterilized to prevent diseases from spreading. Next to her was a bed. And in the bed was Jiraya. He had about a billion and two instruments monitoring his heart rate, and other miscellaneous things. Tsunade stared at Jiraya. He had not woken up in the last two weeks he'd been gone. The doctors said he was doing a fine recovery, and Tsunade knew it as well (being a medical ninja), but she could not help but worry over him. Tsunade looked at the clock, and realized it was time to go. She reached into her pocket, and found a white rose. She placed it on a desk next to Jiraya, and left.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling. He was on his bed, and was staring directly upwards at a white ceiling. Normally, Sasuke might be training with Kakashi, or eating at this time. But something was on Sasuke's mind that day. Itachi's words flickered through his mind at a consistent rate, and it made him uneasy…

"_You've… beaten me…"_

"_Yes."_

"_Excellent…"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means… that nothing… is ever…what it seems to be…" Itachi gave one last smile, and disintegrated._

Sasuke felt uneasy of Itachis' words. It somehow reminded him of the time when Itachi put on the 'big brother' act. And also… there was something about his words that made him feel uneasy.

"_Nothing is ever what it seems to be…"_

Especially that line. Of course, Sasuke knew that the Itachi he fought had simply been a clone, so one would likely assume that Itachi was referring to the fact that Sasuke hadn't killed him yet. But Sasuke knew his brother better than that… It was obvious Itachi knew that Sasuke knew he was a fake. No, there was another meeting… a deeper, more mysterious meaning behind those words…

Sasuke's brows tightened as he thought, considering every meaning that Itachi had to hide. It would only be a matter of time before he cracked the code. He knew everything about his evil older brother.

"_Nothing is ever what it seems to be…_

* * *

"Hu…Huff…" Naruto managed to say. Naruto and Aizu were still fighting, however Aizu was clearly winning. Even in the two tailed state, Naruto had bruises and cuts and who knows what else all over his body. Of course, Aizu was dmaged as well, but not nearly as much as his opponent.

_Those shadow Jutsu's are something else…_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay, I believe you now!" Naruto smiled.

"Good." Aizu rolled his eyes. "Now, we'd better get started with your training. I see a few weaknesses you need to know about yourself."

"Like what?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"For one thing, you're attacks aren't too versatile. You can only use them in certain situations, specifically, fighting multiple opponents. Yes, the shadow clones are good for that situation, but the hardly ever work as a team unless it's narrowed down to two or three." Naruto cocked his head as he pondered this fact.

"However, you're weakest point is you're chakra manipulation. According to my calculations, if you had as much chakra efficiency as I did, I would have lost hands down." Naruto stared as Aizu.

"Seriously…?"

"No question. And thus, as your new mentor…" Aizu reached into his cloak and pulled out some seals. "We are going to do some chakra manipulation training!"

"Okay!" Naruto smiled.

"First, hold out your arms and legs." Aizu commanded to Naruto. Naruto spread his legs and arms in an open stance. Aizu calmly walked over to Naruto and put four seals on him, one for each arm and leg. Then Aizu stepped back and made some hand sign and without warning, thrust hid palm to Naruto's stomach. Naruto was thrown back a couple feet, but still held his stance. Almost instantly, the seals on Naruto stuck to his body like adhesive glue.

"The seals I put on your body will make your chakra act uncontrollably. These seals are ideal for controlling chakra in future times." Aizu brushed some dust from his cloak. "For this exercise, all you need to do is cut me a little with your wind chakra. However, I am going to be fighting you to make sure it doesn't happen." Naruto smiled.

"Hah! I can already do that! Naruto made some HS "Shadow clone jutsu!" a very large amount of chakra was released from Naruto's body; it went up and disappeared in the air.

"What the-?" Naruto said in shock.

"You need to learn how to precisely control your chakra. If you don't concentrate, you won't be able to perform even the simplest of ninjutsu's, and it will all leak from your pores." Naruto made some more HS and concentrated once more.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Some more chakra fizzed in the air, but this time, Naruto managed to make two shadow clones. Each of the three Naruto's grabbed some shuriken, and were prepared to attack.

"That's more like it." Aizu said. "However, you failed to see one small detail…"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We're not fighting yet."

"HUH!? But you said-!"

"I never said we had to do it immediately." Naruto fell down anime style.

"Ugh…" Naruto de- summoned the shadow clones and put away the shuriken.

"Wait! Don't put away the shuriken!" Aizu said. Naruto froze in place.

"Before we fight, I am going to teach you a technique that the third Hokage invented." Aizu reached into his cloak and pulled out some of his own shuriken. "The shadow shuriken technique."

* * *

Sasuke looked into his window. The village of Konohagure had lights ablaze in the darkness of the night, which seemed like fireflies to him. He had seen Sakura today, but his best friend Naruto disappeared. Kakashi said he was training with 'the nightmare of Konoha', whatever that meant. Sasuke sighed as he took off his shirt and blew out the candle. Instantly, Sasuke was welcomed to the world of the night, and as he lay in his bed, his vision faded into nothingness.

* * *

In his dream, Sasuke was running. A gigantic shinigami was chasing him with his scythe menacingly in the air.

"**I WILL KILL YOU SASUKE!!"** it said in a laughing tone. Sasuke franticly made a shadow clone, and the two Sasuke's split up in separate directions.

"**BWAHAHA! AMUSING PUNY HUMAN!!"** The shinigami raised its scythe and slashed the Sasukes to nothingness.

Suddenly, another Sasuke came from behind the Shinigami, and cut him into two with a slash from his sword.

"That was amazing Sasuke!" Sakura randomly appeared.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked at his two teammates and gave a smile with a victory pose.

"You have an interesting subconscious, Sasuke…" a dark voice said. Instantly, the world in Sasuke's mind vanished to leave only a black world. The smiling faces of Naruto and Sakura vanished as well, leaving Sasuke alone in this black world.

"What the-?!" Sauke said. He looked around. To every side and angle, there was nothing but a distant blackness. He was even _standing_ on the blackness. Sasuke's eyes widened. He had seen this world before. Three times in his life he had been here, and he had never imagined that he would be trapped again.

"So, how's it going?" a voice from the darkness said. Coming towards Sasuke was the sound of footsteps.

Sasuke had seen this world before. It was a world of bleakness and disparity. A world where you got tortured endlessly, while in the real world no time passed at all. A world that could make a person go insane with mental damage staggering off the charts.

This was the world of Tsukuyomi.

And there was only one person on this earth that could use such a move.

The footsteps stopped directly behind Sasuke.

"Surprised to see me again?" Sasuke turned around to face a man with black hair and a ponytail that went to his waist. He had an indistinguishable black cloak with red clouds on it, and red eyes that seemed to go into an endless abyss.

"I take it that you are- little brother…"


	12. Naruto's date, and Sasukes dream

* * *

Kisame washed his hands in the Akatsuki bathroom. The room was completely empty, with several stalls open, signaling that Kisame was alone. As for the reason Kisame went to the bathroom, he did not need to release anything from his bladder, nor did he need to wash his hands.

He was there for another reason.

And, hopping down from the ceiling, that reason came.

"Hello, Kisame." A voice said behind him. Kisame finished washing his hands, and began to dry them.

"What do you want?" Kisame said, not even bothering to turn around.

"Oh, don't talk like that, Kisame dear. And why won't you face me? It's very impolite…" Kisame sighed, then turned around. He saw a woman wearing an all black cloak with a cape. The woman had blue hair that hung to below her shoulders in spikes. One single strand hung from the left side of her forehead. As for her build, she had a fair hourglass figure, toned from years of training, though Kisame could not see it.

He knew all that already.

"The cape is new." Kisame observed. The woman shrugged.

"We went to snow country, hoping to find some leads." She said. "Anyway, I have a message from the leader…" she said.

"Leader says, that since Akatsuki is preparing for a war with Konoha, that soon, that there will be opportune time to take the sealing statue." She said, in a slightly more serious tone than before. "When that time comes, I and another will help you take it."

"Fine." Kisame said. "While the Akatsuki is distracted, we take the statue. Understood." Kisame said nonchalantly.

"Also, does Nagato suspect anything?" the woman said in a questioning tone. Kisame looked at her.

"No. He has no idea whatsoever. He is becoming too obsessed with his goal being completed, that it blinds him into seeing the truth." Kisame paused before speaking again.

"Although…" Kisame began. The woman instantly frowned.

"You suspect someone else?" the woman said, reading Kisame's thoughts exactly.

"…Itachi." He replied. "Itachi is growing suspicious of me disappearing randomly, and then appearing as if nothing has happened. It's tough to fool him, even when his Sharingan is inactive." Blue hair paused before answering.

"Keep an eye on Itachi. No one must know of our existence to this earth." She turned away.

"See you later Kisame…" the woman instantly disappeared.

"Goodbye Seiya." Kisame whispered. He paused, contemplating the earlier conversation, then walked away from the bathroom, not seeing the man with red eyes hiding expertly behind the wall.

* * *

"OWWWWWW!!" Naruto cried in pain. "IT HURTS!!"

"DEAL WITH IT!!" Aizu angrily replied back. He and Naruto had been training all night. Naruto still had the chakra seal implanted on him, but he was slowly becoming better at utilizing and generating his chakra. He and Aizu were still going at it. But Naruto had had enough of this training!

He quickly formed some hand seals, and threw a shuriken.

"Shadow shuriken jutsu!!" Instantly, the shuriken multiplied and became a hundred shuriken. Naruto collapsed, for that was all the chakra he had left. But he had not used his chakra in vain, because they all hit Aizu, and he collapsed as well, bleeding from every pore. Naruto gasped.

"I KILLED MY TRAININTG MENTOR!!" Naruto cried.

"Be quiet, I couldn't be killed by you in a million years." Aizu said from behind him. Naruto became instantly confused.

"When did you use a shadow clone?" Naruto said, still lying on the floor of the forest.

"Uh, hello? Master of the shadows?" Aizu said. "Annnyway… nice job with the shurikens. You're training for today is done."

"We've been here for three days!!" Naruto retorted. Suddenly, his mind snapped.

"OH CRAP!! I'M ON A DATE WITH HINATA TODAY!!" Naruto screamed in terror. He mustered all his strength, and managed to sit back up.

"Aizu-sensei!! Take the chakra seals off me! Quick!!" Naruto said in panicking mode.

"I'm not allowed to take them off until you've completed your training." Naruto's mouth fell open.

"But I need to get to Ichiraku Ramen now!!" Naruto said.

"Well then, you'd better get going." Aizu said as he lazily sat on a rack.

"I hate you…" Naruto malice as he walked away, trying to run.

Sasuke walked on, completely encased in his own thoughts. Small sweat beads were formed onto his shocked face.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Kiba said as he and Shino walked by. Sasuke didn't even answer, or look at them for that matter as he walked onwards towards a destination that was unknown to him.

He found that destination to be a tea shop. Looking at it blankly for a second, he decided to go it. He opened the doors and was greeted by the aroma of coffee beans. Sasuke walked slowly to the counter, 

and took a seat. The seats next to him were empty, so that was a plus. A woman behind the counter walked to Sasuke.

"Your order?" the 40ish looking woman said. At first Sasuke did not reply. Then, Sasuke realized that the woman was talking to him.

"G-green mint please…" Sasuke muttered. The woman went to the back of the shop to prepare Sasuke his order.

Sasuke was still lost in his thoughts. The dream he had last night…

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

"_Surprised to see me, Sasuke?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

He knew that voice… the voice of Itachi.

But Itachi was dead.

…Wasn't he?

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

"_It means… That nothing… is ever… what it seems to be…" Itachi disintegrated into dust._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Of course… why didn't he realize it before… The Itachi he killed must have been a fake! One of those human- body- substitution things!

Sasuke's mind flipped back to reality, where he saw a green liquid in a cup, waiting for him. he drank it, and it tasted very good. Sasuke turned back to his thoughts.

First of all, why did Itachi say that he was glad when Sasuke killed him?

And why did he suddenly appear in the Tsukuyomi world when he slept?

Just what the hell is going on here?

"Don't look so tense, Sasuke." A deep voice said beside him. Sasuke immediately hurled a kunai in the direction of Itachi's voice. However, there was no Itachi, and the kunai sailed through the air, where it hit a wall, putting cracks into it. The shocked customers stared at Sasuke, and then the manager woman kicked him out.

Sasuke brushed himself, and continued to walk.

He had heard Itachi's voice. He knew it.

…

Just what the hell IS going on here…

_

* * *

_

Ichiraku Ramen stand

Hinata stood waiting for her Naruto- kun. She had been waiting for an hour now, and was wondering what Naruto was doing all this time.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Hinata, Kiba and Shino were in some nearby bushes, with Kiba spying on Hinata with some binoculars.

"He's already an hour late! I knew he would disappoint Hinata!" Kiba said angrily.

"…why do we even need to be here?" Shino asked. Kiba turned to him.

"Because, we're waiting for Naruto to make Hinata cry, so that when he does, I'll be here to make it all better for her." Kiba said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Shino raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said." Kiba added. Suddenly, they heard a slight sound to their right. They turned, and they saw Naruto. As did Hinata.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata ran over, and helped Naruto to his seat.

"That lucky idiot!" Kiba cursed. "He showed up right as Hinata was leaving!!"

"…Actually, I think she would have stayed there all night." Shino sweatdropped. But Kiba didn't hear him, because he was already spying on Hinata and Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late Hinata… ow…" Naruto said. "Training was rough…"

"I-It's okay Naruto-kun!" Hinata said happily.

"But to make it up for you- here!" Naruto said, handing her an entire bouquet of flowers.

"O-OH! Naruto! T-Their beautiful!" Hinata said, taking the flowers and examining them.

"Just like someone I know…" Naruto said, smiling at the completely red Hinata.

"Your order!" a voice said. They turned to the counter, and Ayame gave them their respective orders of Ramen. Hinata a beef and vegetable cup, and Naruto an extra extremely largeness cup with just about everything on it and more.

"Alright! I need to replenish my energy!" Naruto instantly dug into the cup, making slurping noises here and there, as Hinata laughed at the sight. Then, she dined into her own, and the tow ate in peace.

Which was immediately disturbed by the following line.

"NARUTO YOU JERK!!" a voice screamed. Naruto and Hinata turned towards the sound, but they saw nothing. Quickly slurping his noodles, Naruto asked

"Hinata, did you hear someone scream?"

"I think…" Hinata replied. Shrugging, the two went back to their meals.

"Dangit Kiba, you almost blew my cover!" Shino said, restraining Kiba.

"DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HE'S DOING!?" Kiba yelled. "HE'S GOING TO LET HINATA ENJOY HERSELF, AND THEN HE'LL DUMP HER!! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM BEFORE HE DOES IT!! AKAMARU!! ATTACK NARUTO!!" Kiba yelled again. Akamaru whined, asking what was wrong with Kiba.

"...Kiba, as your friend, I must say that your sense of logic is very… illogical, and does not make any sense whatsoever." Shino said. "Are simply venting your anger out on Naruto for another reason?" Shino said.

"There is no other reason!" Kiba said angrily. "I want to beat Naruto into pulp because he deserves it!" Kiba walked away bitterly, not even bothering to care that Akamaru hadn't followed him.

Back in the bushes, Shino simply stared at the sight that was once a good friend of his. Akamaru whined at Shino, saying in dog: what's wrong with him?

Unfortunately, Shino had no such answer.

"Don't worry, I'll help." Shino said. A bug crawled from Shino's arm, and stuck itself to Kiba, who had just turned the corner.

Back with Naruto and Hinata, Naruto had just finished his second bowl, and was ordering a third.

"So, how did you two enjoy your meals?" a feminine voice asked.

"Good miss!" they both replied. The woman turned to fetch Naruto's third bowl, when Naruto saw that the woman he talked to Wasn't Ayame. This one had blue hair that hung to her waist.

"Hey, you're not Ayame!" Naruto said.

"Oh, forgive me for introducing myself!" the girl said. "My name is Kazumi, and I'll be working here for a little while."

* * *

Sasuke looked at his bed. The last time he was here, Itachi had visited him. Now, he wasn't so sure with the idea of falling asleep

Then again, it's not like he could stay awake his entire life…

Sasuke put a dreamcatcher by his window, hoping to ward of whatever evil spirit had tormented him. after staring at it for a couple of minutes, he went back to sleep. He toosed and turned, but for some reason, he couldn't get comfortable. Sasuke opened his eyes so that he could deal with the problem

And was met by eternal darkness.

Sasuke quickly stood up. He was once again, in the Tsukuyomi world.

"Where are you Itachi…" Sasuke said, holding his sword in front of himself.

"Hm. Straight to the point, are we?" a deep voice said, much clearer than the last time Sasuke was here.

A man stepped from out of the shadows. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. His eyes were red, and his hair was black.

This was the man known as Uchiha Itachi. The most evil man in the world.

"Surprised to see me again, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke made hand signs, then electricity surged through his sword.

"I will kill you!!" Sasuke shouted as he leapt forward. Itachi simply stood as Sasuke swung his sword through his body.

Literally, through his body.

It didn't even hit him. Sasuke couldn't stop his momentum, and accidently ran into a nearby wall, which somehow got there.

"If you're done fooling around, join me at the table." Itachi said, pointing to a table with two chairs that suddenly appeared. Itachi calmly walked and sat down. Pausing first, Sasuke joined Itachi, seeing as how it would be impossible to attack him.

"What do you want." Sasuke glared at Itachi menacingly. Itachi chuckled a bit.

"Well, if you really wish to know… we need to have a brother to brother talk…"


End file.
